Lucha contra el destino la forma que toma el amor
by Reena Kusakabe
Summary: Haibara recuperara su cuerpo como Shiho Miyano, pero Gin la localizara y no la dejara escapar. Shinichi y Ran estaran en peligro si Shiho se niega a obedecer a Gin. Review please
1. Chapter 1 La desconocida

**Este es mi primer fic, y no sé si estará muy bien escrito, espero que os guste. El fic es de Gin x Sherry, aunque contiene algunos personajes inventados. Y también escenas algo Hot, también contiene algún que otro spoiler así que si no habéis visto algún capitulo…**

**CAPITULO 1: "la desconocida"**

**Eran más o menos las 22:00 pm, en el hotel haido city, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una investigación policial, ya que una persona había sido asesinada misteriosamente y que ya tenían casi resuelto o al menos eso creían ellos.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lado, en una bodega del mismo hotel que no estaba siendo utilizada, se encontraba una niña escondida en una chimenea ya que un peligro bastante grande se acerca a ella... de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, y dos hombres vestidos de negro de la cabeza a los pies, entraron en la bodega, uno de ellos tenía el pelo largo de color rubio y los ojos de color verde, y el otro era más bien corpulento y llevaba gafas de sol incluso de noche y tenía el pelo corto...**

**El hombre de las gafas se acerco mirando alrededor a una mesa donde se encontraba un portátil**

**-jefe, aquí no hay nadie.- decía mientras cogía una botella de licor cuyo nombre era baikal.- ¿dónde debe de haberse metido pisco? venimos para ayudarle y nos encontramos con aquí no hay nadie, ¿y por qué elegiría este sitio?**

**-seguramente pisco la tenia de reserva, por si fallaba en matar al objetivo.- dijo el hombre rubio mirando la chimenea.- si hubiera fallado le habría traído aquí y le habría matado**

**-de todas maneras sería mejor que nos fuéramos ¿no le parece?- le pregunto el hombre corpulento a su jefe**

**-si.- dijo el hombre rubio sonriendo maliciosamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta**

**Los dos hombres salieron de allí, pero mientras tanto en la chimenea**

**-¡Haibara! ¿Se han ido ya esos dos?- pregunto una voz de niño**

**-sí, eso parece.- respondió una chica de unos 18 años, dentro de la chimenea, que llevaba un mono puesto.- "hah hah"**

**-perfecto.- experto el niño al otro lado del micrófono.- ¿esta vestida?**

**-pervertido.- exclamo la joven.- por supuesto que estoy vestida, me puse un mono de trabajo que encontré en una caja.- decía casi sin aliento.- vaya sorpresa con este licor llamado baikal, supongo que debe llevar algún componente que acelera la multiplicación de células ¿no es así?**

**-sí, pero no te emociones demasiado, el efecto no dura mucho.- explicaba el pequeño.- sube por la chimenea antes de convertirte de nuevo en una niña.- le explico el niño**

**-desacuerdo, bueno aun me queda un buen camino.- decía mofándose.- me siento como cordelia subiendo por el pozo.- explico mientras subía**

**Cuando la joven por fin llego arriba y salió de la chimenea después de dar unos cuantos golpes al techo de la chimenea, cayó a la nieve y se incorporo**

**-profesor Agasa ¿esta Kudo con usted?.- pregunto la joven**

**-no, ha entrado al hotel.- contesto explicando el profesor a la joven.- me ha dicho que ya sabe quién es pisco, y que enseguida ira a buscarte, así que no te muevas.- aconsejo el profesor**

**-vale, está bien, de todas maneras no puedo moverme me duelen todos los músculos.- dijo ella poniéndose derecha y respirando fatigada**

**De repente un disparo atravesó el hombro derecho de la joven haciendo que esta se volviera asustada temiéndose lo peor, cosa de la que no tardo mucho en darse cuenta, ya que cuando se giro, vio allí de pie en frente suya, a los dos hombres que antes estaban en la bodega, y que uno de ellos la apuntaba con una arma y con una sonrisa cínica**

**Mientras tanto el pequeño conan había ido a recepción y estaba preguntando por la bodega en la que se encontraba la joven, cuando recibió la información que necesitaba, se fue corriendo pero un mensaje del profesor Agasa le alarmo, ya que este le había dicho que en el tejado estaban disparando a la chica**

**-"ah".- la chica cayó al suelo nevado tumbada a causa de las heridas y de lo cansada que estaba y lo único que podía hacer era respirar fatigada**

**-jefe la chica no suelta prenda.- le dijo aquel hombre corpulento de gafas de sol al hombre de negro de cabellos rubios**

**-que le vamos a hacer.- dijo el hombre medio resignado.- tendré que matarla al igual que hice con la persona que mate antes que ella.- dijo mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica con una sonrisa sádica**

**Al instante una chica de cabellos rojos con los ojos del mismo color llego saltando de otro tejado al tejado donde se encontraba la joven en el suelo y los dos hombres, cayendo justo en medio de la chica y los dos hombres, aquella chica pelirroja miro a la chica y después a los dos hombres que la miraron extrañados al igual que la muchacha que yacía en el suelo, la joven de cabellos rojo sangre, se arrodillo acercándose al muchacha ensangrentada**

**-¿estás bien?.- le pregunto con cariño aquella extraña chica**

**-¿quién eres tú?.- pregunto extrañada la joven de cabellos castaño rojizo**

**-no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí ¿vale?.- le dijo la chica gentilmente**

**-¿pero quién te crees que eres para entrometerte en esto?.- dijo el chico rubio apuntando a la recién llegada**

**-eso mismo digo yo.- dijo la chica levantándose lentamente y mirando a aquel hombre con una mirada muy severa.- ¿quién te crees que eres para apuntar a una mujer con un arma y encima llenarla de sangre?- pregunto la chica furiosa**

**-eso a ti no te importa.- dijo él apuntándola con la pistola.- por lo que veo llevas un arma, vas a morir.- dijo sonriendo**

**-eso ya lo veremos.- dijo ella sonriendo muy confiadamente**

**-¿acaso crees que puedes esquivar una bala?- pregunto mofándose de la chica**

**-no lo creo, estoy más que segura de ello, tu bala ni si quiera me va a tocar.- dijo ella muy confiada**

**- que necia.- dijo él mofándose incrédulo.- muy bien, si quieres arriesgar tú vida inútilmente, allá tú.- dijo aquel hombre disparando contra la muchacha**

**-"je".- solo dijo eso, la chica cerró los ojos, levanto la mano derecha con los dedos índice y corazón estirados y los demás doblados y paro la bala.- ¿te lo crees ahora?.- dijo ella abriendo los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa, sujetando la bala con ambos dedos y enseñándosela**

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2 La Huida

**CAPITULO 2: "la huida"**

**En el tejado del hotel haido city se encontraban dos chicas y dos hombres, una de las chicas estaba tumbada en el suelo algo herida ya que había sido disparada por uno de los hombres que había allí, la chica que se hallaba de pie y que anteriormente había parado una bala de la pistola de ese hombre dejo caer la bala al suelo nevado como si nada**

**Mientras tanto el hombre de negro de cabellos rubios estaba perdiendo los papeles, ya que su plan estaba fracasando y por primera vez estaba perdiendo bastante la calma**

**-¿cómo te atreves?.- pregunto con ira el hombre rubio**

**-pues atreviéndome.- respondió aquella joven de cabellos totalmente pelirrojos**

**- ¿j... jefe? ¿que hacemos ahora?.- pregunto el hombre corpulento que se hallaba detrás del hombre rubio**

**-agárrate a mi.- dijo aquella chica levantando a la chica estirada en el suelo y agarrándola fuertemente**

**-¿j... jefe? se escapan.- dijo sorprendido aquel hombre de gafas negras**

**-eso ya lo veo, zopenco.- dijo aquel hombre enfurecido.- no escapareis de aquí.- aquel hombre levanto su pistola y disparo contra la jóvenes**

**La chica pelirroja saco un espejo plegado del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso en dirección a las balas abriéndolo**

**-estás loca, nos mataran.- replico la chica herida**

**-todo irá bien, no es un espejo normal.- la tranquilizo la chica pelirroja**

**Las balas que había disparado aquel hombre se infiltraron dentro del espejo como si nunca hubiesen existido**

**-¿c...como lo ha hecho?- pregunto el hombre de gafas perplejo**

**-no te aconsejo que vuelvas a disparar, este no es un espejo corriente.- aclaro ella**

**- ¿q... que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el hombre de gafas muy sorprendido**

**El hombre rubio estaba tan enfadado porque la chica hubiera estropeado su encuentro con la chica herida que no decía palabra alguna, no quería perder la calma y cometer alguna imprudencia que le hiciera desvelar la existencia de la organización, lo único que hacía era intentar fundir a aquella chica con su mirada, cosa a la que aquella chica no hacia ni el mas mínimo caso**

**-este espejo es un espejo reactivo y puede absorber cualquier cosa.- explico la muchacha.- y por supuesto también puede devolverlas multiplicadas.- agarro con fuerza a la chica, y se coloco el espejo colgado de la cintura.- agárrate fuerte ¿ok?**

**-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto aquella chica con algo de miedo**

**De pronto la chica pelirroja dio un salto hacia fuera de la cornisa de la terraza del hotel, quedando así en el aire y cayendo hacia bajo**

**-¡kyyyah!- grito la chica herida**

**La chica que había saltado abrazo a la chica que se había llevado tranquilizándola así de alguna manera, en un momento y sin aquella chica se diera cuenta fueron saltando apoyándose de un edificio a otro y cayeron al suelo delante del coche del profesor Agasa, después la chica dejo a la muchacha en el coche del profesor y se fue saltando de un sitio a otro**

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3 Inexplicación

**CAPITULO 3: "inexplicación"**

**Después de haber huido de la terraza del hotel haido City, la joven se encontraba estirada en el asiento trasero del coche del profesor Agasa, mientras que el pequeño Conan y el profesor se encontraban en los asientos delanteros observando como la joven padecia un gran dolor en el cuerpo a causa de que estaba volviendo a ser una niña.**

**-Me da mucha pena verla asi.- comento el profesor Agasha**

**- Pero no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que esperar que vuelva a ser Haibara.- replico Conan**

**Al cabo de un rato la chica se convirtio de nuevo en la niña pequeña de antes y su dolor se calmo aunque Haibara estaba exahusta y necesitaba descansar.**

**-Oye Haibara ¿quien era la chica que te ha ayudado?.- pregunto intrigado Conan.- ha aparecido como si nada, me pregunto si tendra algo que ver...- dijo el niño sin poder acabar la frase**

**-No, ella no es de la organización, no tiene su misma esencia y tampoco parece que Gin supiera quien era ella.- dijo la pequeña interrumpiendo a Conan**

**-Pero entonces ¿por que se metio en medio y por que iba armada?.- pregunto para si mismo el pequeño Conan**

**-¿has dicho algo Shinichi?.- Pregunto Agasha**

**-No, no he dicho nada.- respondio muy centrado Conan mientras se dirigian a casa del profesor**

**Paso una semana y no hubieron mas noticias de la organización, hasta que el septimo día de la semana Haibara recibio una extraña carta, que la chica recogio con miedo del buzon y que no se atrevia a abrir hasta que al fin la abrio...**

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4Encuentro con su pesadilla

**Bueno este capítulo el anterior y el siguiente me han quedado realmente cortos u.u'' De todas formas espero que os guste ^-^ y que lo leáis ^-^**

**CAPITULO 4: "Encuentro con el demonio de sus pesadillas"**

**Haibara estaba leyendo la carta que había encontrado en el buzón la cual estaba escrita con una letra muy fina y desprendía un perfume muy dulce y agradable, Haibara se temía lo peor, estaba asustada porque pensaba que la habían descubierto... Aun asi Haibara no quería poner en peligro a sus amigos, por lo que decidió ir al encuentro con esa persona sin decirles nada….**

**La hora de la cita se acercaba y ella se fue dando un paseo hacia el centro de beika con la cabeza baja, mientras pensaba que seguramente hoy acabarían con ella, mientras se dirigía al lugar del encuentro, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y se choco con alguien cayendo asi al suelo, pero eso no era lo peor, ya que un escalofrio le recorrió su pequeña espalda, en ese momento, bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su cara….**

**Lo … lo siento mucho.- dijo la pequeña en un tono casi inaudible**

**Una risa bastante fría y calculadora sono delante de la pequeña, Haibara se quedo helada al comprobar que esa risa le era tan familiar y era ni mas ni menos que de Gin**

**L…. lo siento mucho señor.- intento fingir la pequeña Haibara**

**No te servirá de nada, Sherry.- dijo Gin habiéndola reconocido por completo.- te conozco demasiado bien, pequeña traidora.- finalizo gin cogiéndola de la cara tapándole la boca para que no gritara**

**Por suerte para él la calle estaba totalmente vacía y no había nadie cerca que pudiera hacerle frente**

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5 Secuestro

**CAPITULO 5: "El secuestro"**

**Haibara se había encontrado con Gin, el cual la había cogido de la cara tapándole la boca para impedir que gritara y levantándola en peso, Haibara está muy asustada, tenía el terror introducido en su cuerpo, y no paraba de temblar mientras Gin la sostenía suspendida en el aire….**

**Por el contrario Gin soltó una carcajada, se sentía superior por tenerla totalmente aterrorizada**

**¿Qué podrirá hace contigo Sherry?- pregunto Gin muy entretenido **

**seguro que acabara matándome.- pensó Haibara aterrada**

**¿estás temblando de miedo….. o porque tenias ganas de volver a verme? Sherry.- dijo Gin riéndose**

**Gin se llevo a Haibara hacia su coche y la subió al asiento del copiloto, la ato de brazos y piernas, amordazándola y la metió al maletero para que nadie sospechara**

**Espero que disfrutes del viaje Sherry.- dijo gin con una sonrisa fría y cruel y acto seguido cerró la puerta del maletero y se monto en el asiento del conductor arrancando el motor**

**El coche empezó a moverse y a ir por la carretera mientras gin no paraba de sonreír, al ver que al final había capturado a sherry y la tendría solo para él, porque eso era lo que pensaba, no le importaba que estuviera empequeñecida, para ser más exactos le daba igual, pensaba hacer que fuera suya como fuera**

**Continuara **


	6. Chapter 6 El Camino

**Este capi ya es algo más largo ^-^ espero que os guste y gracias a todos los que leáis mi fic ^-^ **

**CAPITULO 6: "El camino"**

**Habían pasado dos horas desde que Gin se había encontrado con Haibara y la había metido dentro del maletero de su coche y se había ido hacia algún lugar con ella dentro del maletero…..**

**Tengo que escapar de aquí como sea, no le daré el gusto a Gin de matarme- pensaba Haibara dentro del maletero del coche de Gin, aunque no podía hacer mucho, ya que estaba atada de pies y manos y además estaba amordazada**

**Por fin el coche se detuvo en algún lugar, al final había terminado por hacerse de noche, Gin bajo de su coche, se dirigió al maletero y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, Haibara se aterrorizo cuando vio la sonrisa cruel de Gin, tenia tanto miedo que su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente, a Gin ver el estado en que se encontraba Haibara le hacía gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada**

**¿tanto miedo tienes? Sherry.- Pregunto Gin agachándose y cogiendo a Haibara para llevarla dentro de un almacén**

**Al parecer se hallaban en algún muelle de Beika o quizás de Tokio, Haibara no lo sabía, no conseguía orientarse, solo pensaba en salir de allí y perder a Gin de vista, cuando estuvieron dentro del almacén abandonado, Gin dejo caer a Haibara al suelo de mala manera, Haibara soltó un quejido de dolor al haberse dado del golpe contra el suelo, Gin se acerco a ella, y le quito la mordaza pero no las cuerdas**

**Dime Sherry, ¿Cómo es que tienes ese cuerpo de niña?- Gin no acaba de entender cómo era posible que tuviera ese cuerpo, cuando anteriormente la había visto con cuerpo de adolescente**

…**..-Haibara se negó a contestar, si le contaba que el veneno APTX4869 encogía a la gente, quizás reabrieran el caso de Shinichi Kudo, entonces le encontrarían fácilmente y le matarían juntamente con todo el que estaba estuviera relacionado con él**

**¿te niegas a contestar?- pregunto Gin, mientras encendía un cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca.- ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que soy capaz? Sherry**

**¿Q…. que me quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Haibara intentando no pensar a que se podía referir, tenia los nervios de punta**

**Es verdad que…- empezó a explicar Gin sacando el humo de su cigarro.- que tu cuerpo es el de una cría, pero también es verdad que tu cerebro es el de una adolescente por tanto, no sería tan malo si volviéramos a repetir...- explicaba gin acercándose a Haibara.- aquello que tanto te gustaba, ¿no es así? Porque seguro que sigues queriendo estar conmigo, y sobre todo en la cama ¿verdad?- finalizo Gin con esa pregunta y estando muy cerca de ella**

**Haibara no paraba de temblar, después de escuchar lo que Gin acaba de decirle, no se atrevía a decir nada, tenia tanto miedo que apenas podía hacer nada para articular palabra alguna, Gin sonrió fríamente enseñando los dientes y se agacho para besarla, pero de pronto**

**¡Alto!**

**Continuara**


	7. Chapter 7 La sorpresa

**CAPITULO 7: "La sorpresa"**

**Gin había estado a punto de aprovecharse de Haibara (Sherry) aun teniendo el cuerpo de niña, pero alguien lo había detenido, se trataba de una persona joven, que mediría más o menos 1.65 como máximo, tenía el pelo rubio semi largo casi de color platino y unos ojos profundos de color verde esmeralda con brillos verde lima, por sus facciones cualquiera podría decir que se trataba de una mujer, aunque en realidad era un hombre**

**¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Gin de muy mal humor.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? Pequeña.- dijo Gin enfurecido**

**Para empezar soy un chico, y para terminar no voy a dejar que abuses de una pobre niña.- contesto el joven con suma tranquilidad mientras avanzaba con una cara muy serena y sin ninguna duda hacia ellos**

"**¿Quién es ese chico?, si se acerca Gin le matara"- pensó Haibara asustada**

**Que necio, vas a morir, por entrometido.- dijo Gin sacando su pistola y apuntando al chico de cabellos dorados**

**No creo que muera, porque confió plenamente en mi.- contesto el joven**

**Eso lo veremos.- Rio Gin apretando el gatillo**

**Una bala salió disparada hacia el joven, pero este se aparto rápidamente, sus movimientos no eran comunes, ese chico tenía una habilidad única, parecía como si de un ninja se tratara, solo se había apartado y Gin ya no podía apuntar claramente debido a su rapidez**

**¡maldito estate quieto de una vez!- grito Gin lleno de ira**

**Como desees.- respondió el joven colocándose detrás de Gin y poniendo su mano con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y el dedo pulgar doblado en la nuca de Gin**

"**grrr"- gruño Gin, ese estúpido niño le había conseguido acorralar y no podía girarse no se explicaba cómo pero su cuerpo se había congelado**

**El joven se acerco a Haibara quien aun tenía el susto metido en su cuerpo y no sabía cómo reaccionar, la desato, y se la llevo fuera de aquel lugar, alejándose en un coche deportivo de color negro y que era descapotable**

**¿Por qué me has salvado?- pregunto con cierta desconfiada Haibara**

**Veras… llevo un tiempo investigando esta organización por mi cuenta, y casualmente me llego una muestra del veneno APTX4869, y por lo que puedo deducir, lo has tomado volviéndote una niña ¿verdad?- pregunto el joven mientras conducía por la autovía**

**Así es...- contesto Haibara un poco más relajada.- dime ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Haibara**

**Mi nombre es Jurika Jinno.- respondió el joven.- Y he podido crear un antídoto para el veneno APTX4869, Haibara.- explico el joven**

**Continuara**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Vuelta a la normalidad?

**CAPITULO 8: "¿vuelta a la normalidad?"**

**La madrugada había llegado y unos tenues rayos de luz entraban filtrados por una fina cortina de seda de color blanco roto mientras acariciaban suavemente el rostro de Haibara la cual se hallaba dormida en una cama muy grande, que se encontraba en un cuarto bastante espacioso con las paredes pintadas de azul cielo, Haibara empezó a despertarse abriendo lentamente sus ojos, a la vez que miraba con curiosidad la extraña habitación en la que se encontraba, no le sonaba, por lo que podía recordar fue atacada por Gin, y un chico extraño, la salvo, después se quedo dormida en el asiento beis del cómodo coche del joven y ahora no tenía ni idea donde se encontraba, notaba una sensación cálida y agradable, y una olor muy dulce que parecía como si fuera caramelo mezclado con algo de fresa que se podía percibir en la habitación**

**¿estás despierta?- pregunto el joven mientras tocaba la puerta de la gran habitación y pasaba dentro**

**S-si.- exclamo Haibara avergonzada, aquel chico le había llevado algo para comer en una bandeja hasta la cama**

**Ten, come algo, te sentara bien.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa muy dulce mientras dejaba la bandeja la cual tenía patas, encima de la cama para que ella pudiera servirse**

**¿Qué es?- pregunto ella con suma curiosidad no había visto esa clase de comida en la vida**

**Pues son tortitas de caramelo, té caliente con limón, y unos bollos rellenos de crema y cacao.- explico detalladamente el joven**

**¿los has hecho tú?- pregunto Haibara, por la forma que tenían parecían caseros, y además estaban algo calientes, pensaba Haibara mientras alcanzaba un trozo de tortita y se lo llevaba a la boca**

**El joven no dijo palabra alguna, solo sentó en un lado de la enorme cama, mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana**

**Esta muy rico.- exclamo finalmente Haibara.- nunca había probado algo semejante, ¿los has hecho tu?- pregunto nuevamente Haibara**

**Así es.- Respondió el joven mientras sonreía **

**Haibara se tomo lo que aquel chico le había traído, y una vez hubo terminado Haibara empezó una conversación**

**Ayer creo que me dijiste, que habías conseguido un antídoto para el APTX4869.- dijo ella seriamente**

**Así es, lo he conseguido.- afirmo el joven seriamente también**

**¿y por qué me lo has contado a mi? Porque no fuiste directamente a la policía y así desmantelar la organización.- interrogo Haibara**

**Pues porque si hubiera hecho eso, seguramente ellos se habrían enterado mucho antes de que la policía actuara, y no quiero poner ninguna vida en peligro, ni si quiera las de ellos.- sincero el joven**

**¿ni si quiera las suyas? ¿te refieres a la organización?- pregunto atónita la chica**

**Así es, no me gustaría que se perdieran más vidas, y las suyas, sean asesinos o no también son vidas, nosotros no somos nadie para arrebatarle la vida a una persona.- explicaba el joven**

**Haibara estaba atónita, nunca había conocido a alguien que pensara casi igual que Shinichi, por lo que podía ver aquel joven poseía un corazón realmente puro, y no deseaba causarle daño a nadie**

"**maa" ¿puedo ver el antídoto?- pregunto Haibara con curiosidad, realmente ese joven habría conseguido el antídoto definitivo**

**Por supuesto.- accedió dulcemente el joven**

**El joven se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cómoda de la ropa, abrió un cajón y saco una cajita de cristal donde habían varias bastantes de hecho capsulas de color blanco, el joven se acerco a Haibara y se las enseño, entregándole la pequeña caja**

**¿Por qué me la das?- pregunto Haibara interesada**

**Porque así podrás realizar lo que creas oportuno con ellas.- explico el joven amablemente**

**Está bien, pero yo no me hare responsable si luego te arrepientes.- dijo Haibara medio de broma**

**Tranquila, si eso sucede no te culpare de nada.- bromeo el joven**

"**Si estos antídotos realmente funcionan Kudo podrá regresar a su cuerpo original y yo también"- pensó Haibara ilusionada**

**Continuara**


	9. Chapter 9 Normalidad permanenteme

**Capitulo 9: "Normalidad permanente ¿aparentemente?"**

**Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que aquel joven llamado Jurika le había cedido aquel antídoto del veneno APTX4869 a Haibara y ahora ella se encontraba comprobando las capsulas en el laboratorio del sótano de la casa de profesor Agasa, con Conan y el profesor a su lado esperando ansiosamente, Conan no se podía imaginar como aquel joven había podido descubrir la organización a la vez que había preparado un antídoto para el veneno, cuando Haibara no había podido…**

**Esto Haibara…- empezó a decir Conan.- ese antídoto ¿es bueno?- pregunto Conan interesado**

**Así es.- respondió Haibara mientras se apartaba del microscopio y se giraba para mirar a Conan.- este antídoto es perfecto, está completo y es el definitivo.- dijo Haibara convencida totalmente**

**Entonces, dame una capsula de esas.- pidió Conan casi en tono de suplica con la mano levanta y la palma de la mano abierta delante de Haibara**

**¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Haibara**

**Pues el antídoto.- respondió Conan ilusionado.- anda dámelo**

**¿y ya has pensado que decirle a la chica de la agencia de detectives mouri para la desaparición de Conan?- pregunto curiosa Haibara**

**Pues la verdad es que no lo he pensado, oye Haibara, me gustaría poder hablar con ese chico, Jurika, aunque sea por una vez, ¿sabes cómo encontrarle?- pregunto Conan interesado**

**Sí, me dio su número de teléfono, por si quiero llamarle.- respondió Haibara**

**Pues dámelo, por favor.- insistió Conan**

**¡Ay! Está bien.- dijo Ai cansada, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño post-it con el número de teléfono del joven**

**Conan cogió el post-it ilusionado tenía ganas de conocer a ese chico, su cabeza no paraba de pensar en que preguntas hacerle, saco su móvil y empezó a marcar, Conan estaba tan entusiasmado que no presto ninguna atención al sonido de las teclas al marcar aquel número por lo que no se dio cuenta de algo de lo que Haibara si se dio cuenta, el sonido del número móvil al marcarse era el sonido de una canción infantil que se parecía o era la misma que la:**

"_De los siete cuervos"_

**Haibara abrió los ojos mucho, y se giro al escuchar e identificar aquella melodía, iba a lanzarse encima de Conan cuando escucho que no era la misma canción tenía unas pequeñas similitudes, pero no se trataba de aquella melodía que tanto usaba la organización…**

**El teléfono había comenzado a dar señal de llamada, se escucho como el teléfono era descolgado y una voz femenina**

**Ah, ¿podría hablar con Jurika? Por favor.- pregunto conan con voz de niño**

**Soy yo.- respondió la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono**

**¿QUEE?- pregunto conan asombrado.- pero tu timbre de voz es de mujer**

**Si, lo sé.- contesto Jurika**

**Conan y Jurika seguían hablando y llegaron al acuerdo de quedar en el parque central de Beika a las 12:00, por lo que conan miro el reloj dándose cuenta de que ya era casi la hora, y se fue pitando al parque central de Beika, encontrándose allí con un chico de pelo rubio con una melena no muy larga que descansaba en sus hombros, con un estilo de peinado ondulado, conan se acerco a él, y le estuvo comentando todo lo que sucedía, quería volver a ser Shinichi Kudo, pero tenía el presentimiento que si lo conseguía Ran sospecharía que era Conan, y no quería que eso pasara, por lo que no sabía qué hacer, Jurika le explico que él tenía una solución, hacía algún tiempo que había creado una droga duplicatoria, por lo que no tendrían ningún problema si quería tomarse el antídoto…**

**Pasaron tres horas mas y ahora se encontraban en la casa del profesor Agasa, Conan sostenía dos capsulas en la mano derecha, y Haibara otras dos, mientras que Conan pensaba intrigado en las últimas palabras que Jurika le había dicho.**

"_con esto podrás ser Shinichi Kudo de nuevo sin que Conan Edogawa desaparezca, al igual pasara con Ai Haibara"_

**Conan y Haibara se tomaron el antídoto del APTX4869 y acto seguido se tomaron la otra capsula, sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder, notaban una sensación como si sus huesos se fueran a derretir en cualquier momento, pero al mismo tiempo también estaban sintiendo otra sensación extraña, era como si una parte de ellos, se separara de sus cuerpos**

**Continuara**


	10. Chapter 10 El regreso

**CAPITULO 10: "El regreso de Shinichi Kudo y Shiho Miyano"**

**Desde que Conan y Haibara se habían tomado el antídoto y la otra capsula habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas y ahora era de noche, eran las doce de la noche, Conan había regresado a ser Shinichi Kudo y Haibara había regresado a su cuerpo de Shiho Miyano, ambos estaban inconscientes en el suelo, Agasa los miraba preocupados, estaba inquieto más que nada porque no solo estaban Shiho y Shinichi si no que además también habían un niño pequeño como Conan y una niña pequeña como Haibara, por lo que el profesor no sabía que pensar, estaba incrédulo, sabía que con el antídoto volverían a la normalidad pero no sabía podía significar que hubieran también un Conan y una Haibara, Shinichi empezó a despertarse lentamente, su visión estaba algo borrosa, se incorporo lentamente y vio a Shiho tirada en el suelo bocabajo inconsciente, al principio no reacciono, pero al cabo de unos minutos, reacciono y se puso a intentar despertar a Shiho**

**¡Shiho! ¡Shiho!- decía Shinichi moviendo a Shiho alzando un poco su voz sobre saltado**

**Shiho abrió un poco los ojos, Shinichi respiro aliviado, y miro a Agasa el cual tenía la mirada atónita**

**¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Shinichi extrañado al ver el estado del profesor**

**No es nada.- contesto el profesor algo asombrado.- es solo que…. Shinichi por favor mira detrás de ti.- pidió el profesor señalando detrás de Shinichi**

**Shinichi extrañado miro hacia atrás girándose de golpe en cuanto vio a un niño pequeño que tenía el mismo aspecto de Conan y a una niña pequeña con el mismo aspecto de Haibara, Shinichi se quedo con media boca abierta, mientras que Shiho se incorporo lentamente para no marearse**

**Debe de haber sido cosa de la capsula que hemos tomado juntamente con el antídoto del APTX4869.- explico Shiho con la mano derecha en la cabeza.- supongo que esa píldora tendría algún efecto especial**

**Supongo que a esto se refería él.- dijo Shinichi por lo bajo, aunque Shiho le había escuchado**

**Oye Kudo, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿tú sabías que iba a ocurrir esto?- pregunto Shiho intrigada**

**No, no lo sabía.- respondió Shinichi.- es solo que ese chico me dijo que con esa píldora podría mantener ambas personas, aunque la verdad nunca pensé que algo así sucedería.- exclamo Shinichi con tono eufórico**

**No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan contento.- regaño Agasa.- esto será un lio**

**No lo creo, de todas formas estoy contento porque así Ran no sospechara que yo era Conan.- decía contento Shinichi**

**Shiho miro a Conan y Haibara que empezaron a levantarse lentamente, ambos eran idénticos a las formas que ellos dos tenían antes, y al parecer mantenían sus mentes adultas intactas, por lo que no pasaría nada, y podrían seguir igual de listo que siempre..**

**Cuando por fin amaneció, Shinichi se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la agencia de detectives mouri, donde estaba Ran esperando que Conan decidiera volver de una santa vez…**

**De pronto se abrió la puerta y Ran miro hacía ella con cara de pocos amigos, para cambiarla a una de sorpresa cuando vio a aparecer a Shinichi Kudo, los ojos de Ran se volvieron lagrimosos, dejo salir una leve sonrisa de sus labios, Shinichi se acerco a ella y la abrazo**

**He vuelto Ran.- le susurro Shinichi a Ran envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.- y esta vez es para quedarme**

**Ran no supo que decir, solo dejo salir más lagrimas de felicidad, se alegraba tanto de que Shinichi hubiese vuelto, que no podía contener su alegría, y acabo por salir en forma de lágrimas**

**Mientras tanto por la calle central de Beika, Shiho había salido a estirar un rato las piernas, aunque iba con bastante cautelo, ya que al haber vuelto a su cuerpo no quería tener sorpresas desagradables, no obstante, alguien se acercaba a ella entre la gente, Gin había salido a dar un paseo andando para variar un poco…**

**En cuanto Shiho le diviso sintió un escalofrió y un incontenible terror que la dominaba haciendo que empezara a temblar, Gin por el contrario en cuanto la vio, se dirigió hacia ella….**

**Continuara**


	11. Chapter 11 Una Herida profunda

**CAPITULO 11: …Una herida profunda…**

**Shiho se había quedado paralizada al ver a Gin entre la gente, y más aun al ver como Gin se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, Shiho intento salir huyendo de allí, pero no pudo, ya que Gin ya estaba encima de ella, y la cogió del antebrazo izquierdo, apretándole bastante, Shiho soltó un leve quejido, por el dolor, que Gin le estaba causando**

**Ven conmigo y dejare de hacerte daño.- le explico Gin cerca de su oído**

**N-no.- se negó Shiho en un tono casi inaudible y aterrorizada**

**¿Acaso quieres que haya una masacre por culpa tuya?- le pregunto Gin con despotismo**

**E-está bien, iré contigo.- acepto Shiho muerta de miedo**

**Gin sonrió de manera victoriosa y se llevo a la joven hasta un apartamento que había cerca de allí, y del cual Gin tenía las llaves, Shiho se quedo asombrada al ver aquel apartamento que por fuera parecía tan ruinoso y por dentro era tan lujoso, pero más que asombrada estaba aterrorizada, de la sola idea de estar a solas con Gin, Gin la observaba de reojo, ella quería salir de allí cuanto antes mejor, por el contrario Gin se giro hacía ella y la acorralo contra la pared cerca de la puerta**

**Eres mía Sherry.- explico Gin con tono posesivo y una mirada igual de posesiva que su tono.- no te voy a dejar volar lejos de mí, eres mía y de nadie más**

**N-no soy tuya Gin, tengo vida propia, no soy un objeto que puedas manejar a tu antojo.- explico Shiho con miedo en cada una de sus palabras**

**Tienes razón, no eres un objeto, eres una muñeca que solo yo puedo tener, y si no es así, tus amigos no seguirán con vida mañana.- dijo Gin en un tono de superioridad.- él único que tiene derecho a tenerte soy yo, Sherry.- dijo enfatizando la última palabra**

**¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Shiho horrorizada**

**Pues…- empezó a decir Gin mientras soltaba una gran carcajada maliciosa.- que si no decides estar conmigo, a ti no te matare, pero se de muy buena tinta que has conseguido amigos, y uno de ellos, resulta ser que la organización le quiso eliminar hace tiempo, por tanto si quieres que siga con vida solo tienes que volver a mí.- explico Gin con dureza en el tono**

"**eso quiere decir ¿Qué matara a Kudo por mi culpa si no hago lo que dice?"- se pregunto Shiho, no le quedaba otra opción no quería que Shinichi sufriera ningún daño por su culpa.- E-está bien.- acepto Shiho desistiendo totalmente de resistirse**

**Gin beso apasionadamente a Shiho mientras acariciaba su cara y la apoyaba contra la pared, Shiho temblaba cada vez que Gin la acariciaba, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que permitir lo que iba a suceder.**

**Continuara**


	12. Chapter 12 Una noticia inesperada

**CAPITULO 12: …Una noticia inesperada…**

**Shiho había decidido estar junto a Gin, por miedo a que la organización le hiciera algún daño a sus seres queridos, por suerte, Gin no la había obligado a regresar a la organización aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el nombre por el que la llamaba era Sherry y no Shiho, aunque en el fondo se alegraba, ya que así parecía como si mantuviera algo de distancia con él. Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que decidió quedarse al lado de Gin, y cada vez Shiho tenía menos ganas de comer, se sentía cansada, y no tenía ninguna de salir a ningún sitio, Shiho estaba ahora en casa del profesor Agasa, por suerte Gin la dejaba salir, para que nadie sospechara nada de nada, ella se encontraba en una habitación, observando una fotografía de su hermana, la cual se hallaba muerta actualmente, Shiho observo que a su lado se encontraban unas camisas que seguramente serian de Kudo ya que era imposible que fueran del profesor por su tamaño, Shiho se agacho para recoger una de las camisas, pero en ese momento, Shiho sintió nauseas y tuvo que ir deprisa al baño, a vomitar, al cabo de un rato salió del cuarto de baño, y se apoyo en la pared con la cara toda sudada, bastante pálida, por lo que se desmayo, Conan llego enseguida al escuchar el golpe, y la encontró tirada en el suelo.**

**Al cabo de un rato, Shinichi, Conan, Haibara y el profesor Agasa estaban a su lado, ella estaba acostada en su cama, cuando de repente empezó a abrir los ojos, Shinichi estaba más rojo que un tomate, y Conan no se quedaba atrás, Shiho los miro extrañada.**

**¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ella extrañada**

**O-oye Shiho.- dijo el profesor Agasa**

**¿eh?- pregunto extrañada la chica.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**¿estás saliendo con alguien?- pregunto el profesor Agasa algo confuso**

**Pues…- dijo la chica nerviosa.- ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?- pregunto la chica tratando de evitar la pregunta**

**Porque…- empezó a decir Shinichi.- veras….**

**Estas embarazada.- dijo Haibara como si nada**

**¡¿Qué?- pregunto la joven con un gran susto.- "no puede ser, no puedo haberme quedado embarazada de…. Gin"- pensó Shiho inquieta**

**¿estás saliendo con alguien?- pregunto Shinichi, otra vez la misma pregunta**

**Shiho afirmo con la cabeza mientras explicaba que estaba saliendo con Gin, Shinichi se quedo blanco después de la noticia, Agasa y Conan también se quedaron más blancos que la pared, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse, excepto Haibara, que hizo como si la noticia no le hubiera impactado…**

**¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿debería decírselo a Gin? se preguntaba Shiho mentalmente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Gin ante aquello, y mucho menos quería que aquel bebe entrara a formar parte de aquella organización que había acabado arruinando su vida**

**¿Qué harás ahora Shiho?- pregunto Shinichi serio y preocupado a la vez**

**No lo sé, quizás debería decírselo a Gin, pero…- explico la joven nerviosa**

**Tienes miedo ¿no?- pregunto Shinichi**

"**hum", no sé cómo puede reaccionar Gin al enterarse.- explico con miedo la chica**

**Shiho ¿Por qué estas saliendo con él?- pregunto Agasa intentando comprender la situación**

**Profesor no creo que aunque nos lo explique lo entendamos.- exclamo bruscamente Conan**

**P-pero Shinichi.- Reclamo Agasa**

**Gin es un asesino frio y despiadado y yo no quiero entender cómo es que Shiho ha caído en sus redes, nunca lo entenderé.- exclamo Conan**

**Shiho se quedo sorprendida por aquel comentario mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, Conan al darse cuenta trato de poner remedio a lo que había causado, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Shiho salió de la casa del profesor Agasa corriendo, yéndose descalza sin haberse dado cuenta de ello, solo pensaba en alejarse de allí, de todas maneras ella tampoco esperaba que lo comprendieran, pero no se esperaba que Conan le dijera aquello sin ningún miramiento.**

**Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a cómo contarle lo de su embarazo a Gin…**

**Continuara**


	13. Chapter 13 El encuentro

**CAPITULO 13: …El encuentro…**

**Shiho corría por una calle descalza había salido tan deprisa de la casa del profesor Agasa que se había olvidado de ponerse los zapatos, de repente choco con algo o alguien quien hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo hacia el suelo, no obstante antes de que cayera al suelo, la persona con la que había chocado la sujeto del brazo y la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo, Shiho levanto la mirada y observo que la persona con la que se había topado era la chica que la ayudo aquella noche en el tejado del hotel haido city.**

**¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la joven dulcemente**

**Tú eres…- dijo Shiho casi sin voz**

**¿estás bien? Estas toda helada y vas descalza.- pregunto la chica observando a la chica**

**Estoy bien.- contesto Shiho apartándose un poco de ella**

**La joven por el contrario, se quito su abrigo rojo, y se lo puso a Shiho por encima, al mismo tiempo saco de una bolsa unos zapatos que seguramente había comprado y convenció a Shiho para que los usara, después se fueron a un parque y se sentaron en un banco.**

**A-aun no te he dado las gracias, por haberme ayudado, aquella noche.- dijo Shiho algo avergonzada, no sabía porque pero con aquella chica se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto**

**De nada.- empezó a decir la chica.- por lo que veo, has conseguido recuperar tu cuerpo original.- explico la joven**

**¿eh? ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto atónita Shiho**

**Pues por el comportamiento, que tenias aquella noche, pensé que era algo extraño, pero no sabía que era, hasta que.- la chica bajo un poco la cabeza.- Jurika me lo dijo, después de que le explicara lo que había ocurrido, aunque como de costumbre él ya lo sabía.- explico la joven**

**Shiho estaba realmente sorprendida, aquellas personas eran muy listas, al cabo de un rato de silencio, la joven le revelo que su nombre era Reena Kusakabe, Shiho se presento también y le dijo que era un placer conocerla, pero que no debería acercase mucho a ella, aunque ella tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran ellos dos en realidad y no podía aguantarse.**

**¿Quiénes sois?- pregunto finalmente Shiho**

**¿eh?- pregunto asombrada Reena**

**Si, tú y ese chico Jurika, ¿Quiénes sois en realidad?- pregunto Shiho intrigada**

**Pues yo ya te he dicho quien soy.- respondió con una tierna sonrisa la joven pelirroja**

**Y-ya pero…- dijo Shiho entrecortada**

**Solo soy alguien normal y corriente.- explico Reena sonriendo**

**Mientras tanto por una carretera brumosa y mal iluminada, Gin estaba detenido con su coche en la orilla de la carretera, cuando de pronto su móvil empezó a sonar y Gin descolgó.**

**Soy yo ¿Quién es?- pregunto Gin en su tono cascado e indiferente de siempre.- ¿Aun no ha vuelto? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?- preguntaba Gin cabreándose.- ¿Qué? ¿está aquella muchacha con ella?- pregunto Gin de mala gana.- muy bien, en seguida iré yo.- Gin soltó una pequeña risa arrancando el motor de su coche mientras pensaba en volver a ver a aquella chica que le había dejado en ridículo**

**Gin se alejo de aquel lugar en coche, mientras que un sujeto extraño se acerco al lugar donde Gin había estado parado y recogió de allí un cabello y una colilla de Gin los cuales guardo en una bolsa de plástico hermetizada y se alejo de allí con sumo sigilo.**

**Mientras que en el centro de Beika:**

**Jurika iba andando tranquilamente por la calle cuando Akai se paro delante de él y llamo su atención para que se parara, Jurika se paró, quitándose las gafas de sol.**

**¿eres Jurika Jinno?- pregunto Akai**

**Así es.- contesto Jurika sonriendo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos**

**Te estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo, príncipe oscuro.- explico Akai sin rodeos**

**Continuara**


	14. Chapter 14 Descubrimiento

**CAPITULO 14: … Descubrimiento… **

**Jurika y Akai estaban sentados en la mesa de una cafetería, Akai estaba tomando un café cuando miro a Jurika el cual estaba tomando un té con limón caliente…**

**Jurika.- llamo Akai**

**¿Qué?- respondió preguntando Jurika con una sonrisa en los labios**

**¿Por qué estas tras la organización?- pregunto Akai con curiosidad.- creí que tú jamás irías de nuevo tan lejos**

**Y no lo hare, no volveré a matar a nadie.- explico Jurika mirando su taza.- no, al no ser que ella corra un peligro serio.- explico Jurika con un cambio de expresión en su rostro**

**Ya veo.- espeto Akai.- Es decir que por esa chica ¿matarías?- pregunto Akai**

**No creo que lo entendieras, ella y yo somos una misma persona, más o menos.- dijo Jurika midiendo cada una de sus palabras**

**¿y si me lo explicas?- pregunto Akai con curiosidad**

**Está bien…. Pero si no lo entiendes…. No lo repetiré de nuevo.- aclaro Jurika**

**Me parece bien.- acepto Akai**

**Ella es mi parte blanca…. Yo soy su parte negativa.- empezó a explicar Jurika**

**¿parte blanca y parte negativa?- pregunto Akai interesado**

**Si.- afirmo Jurika.- yo me separe de ella cuando ella aun era un bebe.- prosiguió Jurika**

**Mientras tanto Shiho había llegado al piso donde Gin la obligaba a vivir, Shiho había conseguido entrar sin hacer ruido, aunque Gin no se encontraba allí, para su suerte, Shiho observo cómo la casa estaba completamente vacía… Shiho suspiro y se acerco al baño, al cual entro para lavarse un poco la cara y cambiarse de ropa, Gin ya le había escogido la ropa que tenía que usar con él, Gin quería conseguir que Shiho se habituara al color negro, por lo que había decidido que llevara una camiseta negra con lo que ella quisiera debajo…**

**Shiho se cambio de ropa con resignación, cuando escucho como la puerta de la entrada del piso se abría de un golpe, Shiho en un acto reflejo cerró la puerta del baño la cual había dejado entornada ya que el picaporte estaba algo roto y podía atascarse al cerrarse, pero prefería quedarse encerrada en el baño, que estar con él a solas, además siempre podía poner la excusa de que había cerrado la puerta sin darse cuenta. Gin se acerco con sigilo a la puerta del baño y llamo varias veces…**

**¿Sherry estas ahí?- pregunto Gin en tono suave**

**S-si.- contesto Shiho casi afónica del miedo que sentía**

**No tardes en salir.- dijo Gin con el mismo tono suave**

**Estaré fuera en seguida.- aclaro Shiho pensando en cómo decirle lo del embarazo… su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, en que Gin reaccionaria de mala manera, y seguramente haría que se deshiciera de él, y podría ocultárselo unos meses como mucho, pero después tendría que decirle irremediablemente la verdad.**

**Shiho salió del baño por fin aunque seguía pensando en lo mismo, con el cuerpo tembloroso se acerco al salón donde supuestamente Gin estaría esperándola, para que hicieran lo de todas las noches, pero cuando llego al salón observo como Gin se encontraba sentado en un sillón negro, leyendo una especie de libro, Shiho se quedo perplejo, parecía tan calmado y tenía un aire tan distinto, no le parecía sentir que emitiera aquel aire con tanta presión que hacía que sintiera escalofríos, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo al verle, pero en seguida reacciono, Gin por el contrario la miro de reojo, y le indico que se sentara a su lado en el sillón, ya que era grande para dos personas, Shiho obedeció aunque sentía nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Gin empezara con el tema, normalmente se resistía, pero claro era su fuerza contra la de Gin, obviamente no tenía la menor posibilidad, lógicamente.**

**Sherry.- llamo Gin en tono suave**

**¿s-si?-contesto Shiho con algo de miedo**

**¿no has comido en todo el día?- pregunto Gin mirándola de reojo con aquellos ojos tan fríos, aunque parecía que sus ojos mostraban algo de preocupación por ella**

**Es que no me encontraba….. demasiado bien.- explico Shiho nerviosa**

**Así que no te encontrabas bien ¿eh? Porque tienes que vivir conmigo ¿quizás?- interrogo Gin algo más vehemente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para intentar llegar a su alma**

…**..- Shiho no supo que contestar en ese momento, era cierto que se sentía nerviosa y aterrorizada por vivir con él, pero no era del todo así**

**Te estoy hablando, Sherry.- exclamo Gin perdiendo algo de su poca paciencia**

**N-no es por eso.- dijo Shiho con miedo**

**¿entonces, porque diablos es?- pregunto Gin impacientándose cada vez mas**

**V-veras, no sé cómo decírtelo.- empezó a decir Shiho.- yo… estoy embarazada…. Y yo diría que es tuyo.- finalizo Shiho**

**A Gin que en ese momento estaba fumando se le cayó el cigarro de la boca tras escuchar la noticia…..**

**Continuara **


	15. Chapter 15 Secuestro

**CAPITULO 15: …El Secuestro…**

**Hacia unos minutos que Shiho le había contado a Gin lo de su embarazo, pero Gin se ****quedado tan sorprendido que no había podido decir palabra, se encontraba en una situación que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba aquella noticia, Shiho por el contrario estaba muerta de miedo, se temía lo peor…**

**¿Gin?- preguntó la chica algo asustada**

**Gin la miro de reojo.**

**Así que embarazada ¿eh?- contesto Gin con algo de incredibilidad, no podía creérselo del todo.- Y si es cierto ¿Por qué no me los dicho antes? Sherry.- pregunto con algo de vehemencia**

**Yo…. No me atrevía.- explico ella nerviosa**

**Gin sonrió y se acerco a ella acorralándola entre la pared y sus brazos, Shiho estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía mirarle.**

**¿Acaso piensas que te diré que te deshagas de él o hare que alguien lo haga si te niegas?- pregunto con superioridad Gin**

**Shiho quedo en silencio, no sabía que contestarle, por supuesto que era eso lo que pensaba que haría Gin, pero no podía decírselo y que se enfureciera, no le gustaría encontrarse con un Gin así, Él le daba miedo pero aun le daba más miedo cuando estaba de mal humor. Gin le explico que no le diría que lo hiciera si realmente estaba embarazada, pero si le estaba mintiendo era obvio lo que le pasaría a sus amigos, Shiho se horrorizo, de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que el test de embarazo estuviera equivocado, y no estuviera embarazada, ya que sus amigos lo pagarían, Shiho trago saliva, por lo que Gin se puso a reírse con una carcajada fría, Shiho sintió como el sudor le caía a lentamente por la cara, y como era un sudor frio aunque no parecía que a Gin le importase.**

**Al cabo de un rato la situación se calmo un poco y Shiho estaba algo no mucho más tranquila, sin embargo Gin había llamado a un médico de la organización para que le hiciera un reconocimiento a Shiho, no quería creérselo y que luego fuera una mentira, no pensaba quedar como un estúpido, el médico acordó con Gin que llegaría a su casa por la noche para hacerle el reconocimiento, mientras tanto Shiho tenía permiso para salir un rato a despejarse, siempre que no fuera con ningún chico, por si acaso, por lo que le había colocado un transmisor con un rastreador en una gargantilla, Gin no se fiaba.**

**Shiho salió a pasear un rato, pensando en que podía hacer, estaba al corriente de que Gin había llamado a un médico, y la verdad siendo el médico de la organización no tenía ninguna esperanza de que aunque estuviera embarazada le dijeran la verdad a Gin, estaba horrorizada, Shiho se sentó en una barandilla de la acera a pensar que podía hacer, como podía solucionar la situación y encontrar el modo de que Gin supiera la verdad de que estaba embarazada sin que le revisara un médico de la organización, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una pandilla de yakuzas estaba observándola desde una esquina, y estaban maquinando algo. Shiho se levanto de aquella barandilla y se fue andando hasta llegar a una calle que estaba algo desierta, allí paro un coche de color plateado, siendo un mercedes la marca, justo al lado de ella, con lo que la muchacha miro al coche, uno de los chicos que iban dentro bajo del coche y la obligo a entrar dentro de él, secuestrándola…**

**Continuara**


	16. Chapter 16 El rescate

**CAPITULO 16: …El rescate…**

**El coche que se había llevado a Shiho, había terminado por detenerse en una fabrica muy abandonada, quizás habían abandonado la fabrica hace mas de 30 años, a juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraba aquel almacén, Shiho se había mareado, y los tipos que la habían secuestrado la habían atado a un poste, en realidad los yakuzas la habían confundido con la hija de un financiero que les había hundido una inversión y querían pedirle un rescate por su hija, para después matarla, pero uno de los yakuzas el que parecía más inteligente se dio cuenta de que habían cometido un error y que Shiho no era quien buscaban, los yakuzas empezaron a alarmarse al ver que habían secuestrado a la persona equivocada..**

**Mientras tanto en ese momento Gin había recibido una llamada de que habían secuestrado a Shiho, por lo que Gin se alarmo bastante y salió a buscarla en su coche hasta que finalmente llego a donde estaba el almacén y se cargo a todos los yakuzas uno por uno, al ver lo exhausta que se hallaba Shiho y que ni si quiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su coche donde la acostó en la parte trasera del coche, y la tapo con una sabana al observar detenidamente como su rostro tenia síntomas de que tenía fiebre alta por lo que la llevo de vuelta a su piso, donde la acostó en la cama en la que dormían los dos juntos, abrigándola bien, cuando el médico de la organización llamo a la puerta, Gin fue a abrir la puerta dejando sola a Shiho en la habitación mientras ella dormía.**

**Llegas tarde.- gruño Gin**

**Lo siento, señor, pero también ha salido usted.- respondió el hombre con cautela**

**Gin no dijo nada solo le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y le hiciera la prueba a Shiho, cosa que el médico hizo, aunque al ver a Shiho, aquel médico decidió que esa chica no le gustaba, por lo que cuando tuvo los resultados de las pruebas y Gin le pregunto por ellas, el médico contesto que todo lo del embarazo había sido una farsa y que no estaba embarazada, mintiendo así sobre el verdadero estado de Shiho, Gin se cabreo mucho de tal manera que echo al médico de su casa, haciendo que el médico se olvidara los resultados de las pruebas que le había realizado donde aparecía la verdad, Gin estaba tan enfadado que cogió un vaso de agua fría y se lo hecho por encima a Shiho que aun permanecía dormida y que al notar aquella agua tan fría se despertó de un sobresalto con una respiración muy acelerada mirando a Gin totalmente aterrorizada mientras intentaba encontrar una salida con la mirada, pero que Gin rápidamente noto, y se puso encima de ella, cogiéndola levemente de su cuello.**

**Te lo advertí, Sherry, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y menos una mujer, tus amigos lo pagaran caro.- decía Gin enfurecido a la vez que le apretaba fuertemente su cuello**

**Shiho no podía hacer nada más que intentar librarse de Gin, pero era su fuerza contra la de Gin y había muchísima diferencia de fuerza, Shiho estaba perdiendo el conocimiento considerablemente, Gin se dio cuenta y ceso de estrangularla, Shiho empezó a toser, respirar y sudar aceleradamente, está muerta de miedo, tenía miedo y aun no entendía porque Gin le había hecho eso, lo único que podía hacer era pedirle a Gin que perdonara a sus amigos, Gin le explico que ya le advirtió que si lo del embarazo era una farsa para librarse de hacer cualquier cosa con él sus amigos serian quien lo pagaría y por supuesto ella tampoco quedaría impune de un castigo severo, Shiho temblaba de miedo, ella realmente estaba embarazada y trataba de explicárselo a Gin, pero parecía como si no quisiera escucharla, hasta que los papeles de los resultados de la prueba del embarazo volaron a los pies de Gin por culpa de una ventana que se había abierto por el fuerte viento que hacía en el exterior y los papeles habían quedado justo encima de la cama, Gin los vio y observo como en las pruebas ponía claramente que el embarazo era positivo, Gin se cabreo mucho ya que el médico le había engañado para que matara a Shiho seguramente, Gin miro a Shiho quien estaba aterrorizada y no podía dejar de temblar, Gin sintió algo dentro de sí y salió de la habitación dejándola sola….**

**Continuara**


	17. Chapter 17 ¿sentimientos?

**CAPITULO 17: … ¿Sentimientos?...**

**Habían transcurrido unas horas desde que aquel médico diagnostico que Shiho no estaba embarazada y Gin casi lo paga con ella y sus amigos, Shiho se encontraba en la habitación encerrada, sentada en la cama. Mantenía su espalda apoyada en la pared mientras que estaba encogida. Shiho estaba asustada, no sabía porque se había ido Gin de esa manera se le hacía extraño. Gin por su parte, se encontraba sentado en un sillón del salón, con un cigarrillo en la mano, mientras por alguna razón desconocida su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo…**

**La mañana llego al piso iluminando así la habitación donde Shiho se encontraba y el salón donde Gin se hallaba sentado. Ninguno de los dos habían había podido dormir esa noche. Shiho por miedo y Gin porque se empezaba a sentir extraño. De pronto el móvil de Gin empezó a sonar, se trataba de Vermouth la cual había estado buscando a Gin. Ella no sabía nada del tema ni tampoco que él tenía un piso en ese sitio. Gin colgó el móvil no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con ella.**

**Gin se levanto de aquel sillón negro y se fue al cuarto donde estaba Shiho, iba a entrar, pero la misma sensación que tuvo la noche anterior cuando vio que había acusado a Shiho sin ser verdad que lo hubiera engañado, se lo impidió. Por lo que Gin solo toco a la puerta y le aviso a Shiho que iba a salir un rato, y que si algo pasaba que le avisaba. Tras salir del piso se dio cuenta de que había demostrado inconscientemente que estaba preocupado por ella. Para variar un poco Gin se fue andando en vez de en su coche.**

**La gente lo miraba extrañada por las ropas que llevaba, Conan que pasaba por la acera de en frente, diviso a Gin. Conan fijo su vista en él y se fue corriendo a avisar a Shinichi. Gin siguió con su paseo sin prestarle atención a nadie, hasta que se encontró con Vermouth. Gin la miro de mala gana por el contrario Vermouth le miro con una cara picara.**

**¿ibas algún sitio?- pregunto Vermouth divertida y con mirada seductora**

**Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.- respondió bruscamente Gin**

**Vaya, pensé que me lo dirías, después de todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos.- respondió Vermouth con tono divertido**

**Desaparece.- le respondió Gin con vehemencia**

"**ara" no pensé que me dijeras eso.- empezó a decir Vermouth.- ¿Acaso Sherry es mejor que yo por la noche? Gin.- pregunto Vermouth algo molesta**

**Eso a ti no te concierne.- respondió Gin con indiferencia absoluta**

**Vaya, un médico de la organización, me ha dicho lo poco que te quiere Sherry, que se ha inventado estar embarazada, para no tenerte cerca.- explico Vermouth con guasa**

**Gin se enfureció tras el último comentario de Vermouth por lo que cogió a Vermouth con fuerza del cuello y la estampo contra una pared cercana, Vermouth rio. Gin por el contrario estaba furioso, por culpa de aquel médico casi pierde a Shiho. Ya que probablemente la hubiera maltratado hasta tal extremo que al final seguro que hubiera muerto. Y esa idea le enfurecía y a la vez parecía como si se sintiera mal por haberse puesto así con ella.**

**Vermouth notaba como Gin no apretaba con demasiada fuerza, seguramente estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre la traidora y por eso ni si quiera podía apretarle el cuello con fuerza. Gin reacciono y soltó a Vermouth de malas maneras y se alejo andando. Mientras que andaba Gin paro y vio como el médico que le había dado los falsos resultados se encontraba frente a él**

**Continuara**


	18. Chapter 18 Muerte Dolorosa

**Este capítulo será algo corto, ya que no tuve tiempo suficiente para escribirlo, pido disculpas a todos, y espero que os guste ^^**

**CAPITULO 18: …Muerte Dolorosa…**

**Gin acababa de encontrarse con el médico que hizo un diagnostico falso sobre Shiho. Gin miro con odio a aquel médico, el médico se giro lentamente al notar como la mirada de Gin se clavaba en su nuca. Gin se acerco a él con un paso muy firme y rápido. El médico al ver como estaba Gin de furioso retrocedió unos pasos, pero Gin llego antes de que él pudiera echar a correr. El médico le miro con bastante miedo, sabia porque estaba enfadado Gin, seguramente habría visto los verdaderos resultados… y querría matarle.**

**E-esto Gin…- empezó hablando el médico.- Yo lo hice con una buena intención…. Esa muchacha es una traidora…. Y no se merece estar con alguien tan esplendido, fuerte, guapo y hermoso como tú…. Por eso Gin.- explicaba el anciano médico mientras tenía miedo**

"**Fhm" ¿te crees muy importante para poder decirme todo eso? ¿acaso crees que saldrás con vida de esta?- pregunto Gin con absoluta superioridad**

**El médico echo a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían pero entonces Gin, le disparo atravesándole con una bala el hueso de la pierna izquierda provocando que el médico cayera al suelo. Gin se acerco a él, al mismo tiempo que las nubes cubrían el sol dejando toda la calle o mejor dicho el paseo marítimo donde se encontraban, a las sombras. La cara de Gin quedo cubierta por unas sombras, las cuales solo dejaban ver sus ojos fríos de color verde. Al ponerse bocarriba el médico y ver como Gin le miraba sin ni si quiera bajar la cabeza, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió desde su cabeza hasta su espalda.**

**Gin agarro con fuera los pelos de aquel médico, tirándolo a una maquina de yeso de secado rápido, el médico quedo envuelto en un yeso muy pesado y que ya se había secado. Gin se acerco lentamente al médico el cual estaba dentro de la piedra tan pesada, y al cual lanzo al agua del paseo marítimo, consiguiendo que el médico se hundiera en las profundas aguas muriendo ahogado**

**Continuara**


	19. Chapter 19 Sufrimiento Silencioso

**CAPITULO 19: …Sufrimiento Silencioso… **

**Habían pasado unos dos días desde que Gin había matado aquel médico. Shiho se encontraba en la habitación acostada en la cama, con fiebre muy alta. Gin estaba a su lado observando cómo su rostro mostraba signos de fiebre alta, y como tenia pesadillas a la vez que deliraba. Gin inconscientemente le cogió la mano a Shiho.**

**Todo ha sido por mi culpa, Sherry.- dijo en tono susurrado Gin observando a Shiho**

**Shiho estaba sudando y tenía mala cara…. Gin se acerco lentamente a sus labios, cuando Shiho abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió un poco, pero cerró los ojos de nuevo. Gin entendió eso como que acepta que la besara, por lo que Gin la beso apasionadamente. Shiho se sonrojo algo más de lo que ya estaba por la fiebre, sin darse cuenta Shiho se estaba dejando llevar por aquel beso tierno que Gin le estaba dando. Gin se acostó por encima de ella, levantándole la cabeza leve y cuidadosamente mientras le recostaba la cabeza sobre una almohada que había puesto encima de la que ya tenía para que pudiera respirar mejor.**

**Sherry…- susurro Gin mientras la besaba en el cuello y acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo**

**G-gin…- murmuro ella con dificultad a causa de la fiebre**

**Gin la beso de nuevo, dejándola descansar para tomar aire, y más tarde dándole besos entrecortados mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro de la chica que se encontraba confundida. Shiho pensaba que si Gin se comportara siempre así, no le importaría estar con él, pero su miedo hacía él era más fuerte, y seguramente hacía que él perdiera los papeles cuando ella se comportaba así…**

**Gin siguió con las caricias y los besos y termino por consumar de nuevo su amor con ella. Acabaron pasando cinco horas desde el suceso anterior, y tanto Gin como Shiho estaban acostados en la cama tapados por aquellas sabanas color rojo rubí, Shiho tenía más de una sabana sobre ella más aparte la gabardina de Gin, la cual la tapaba entera. Gin estaba acostado a su lado observando como el rostro de Shiho se encontraba sereno y en calma. Gin le acaricio la cabeza con sumo cuidado para no despertarla ya que por fin se había conseguido dormir tranquilamente.**

**Mientras tanto el timbre del piso sonó. Gin se levanto y se enrollo una sabana alrededor de su cintura ya que estaba completamente desnudo, y salió haber quien era.**

**¿Quién será el imbécil que me molesta ahora?- gruño Gin**

**Gin abrió la puerta y vio que se trataba de Vermouth. Gin se cabreo de solo verla, por fin se le había pasado el cabreo. Pero al ver a Vermouth había regresado junto con el estrés.**

**¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mal humor**

**¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto con diversión Vermouth**

**Tú lo interrumpes todo... ¿a qué has venido?- pregunto Gin con mas mal humor**

**A secret makes a woman, woman.- Contestó Vermouth**

**Vermouth.- gruño Gin.- ¿no sabes otra frase? Esa ya tiene patente.- respondió Gin de mala gana**

**Vermouth paso dentro y miro detenidamente alrededor. Gin la miro de mala manera, haciéndole ver que no encontraría a Shiho allí.**

**¿con quién estabas?- pregunto vermouth con curiosidad**

**Deja de tocarme ya las narices, que te gusta demasiado.- gruño Gin de nuevo**

**Y bien que te gusta que te toque… las narices.- respondió Vermouth con suma diversión**

**Vermouth le explico a Gin que había ido allí porque se había enterado de que Shiho estaba embarazada de un hijo de Gin, por lo que Vermouth le explico que estaba cabreada y que si decidía tenerlo con Shiho entonces tendría que soportar más aun a Shiho. A lo que Gin le contestó que prefería aguantar a Shiho que a ella, ya que Shiho era más guapa y más joven que ella.**

**Continuara**


	20. Chapter 20 Venganza

**CAPITULO 20: …Venganza…**

**Vermouth se sentía indignada por el comentario que le acababa de hacer Gin sobre ella y Shiho. Gin se fue hacía la habitación donde Shiho permanecía dormida y cerró la puerta tras de sí.**

**Vermouth frunció el ceño y se metió detrás de Gin a la habitación encontrándose con Shiho durmiendo en la cama de Gin, por lo que Vermouth se cabreo.**

**Gin, no sabía que vivías con la traidora.- reprocho Vermouth.- Quizás eres tú más traidor que ella, ya que aun no la has matado**

**Esa persona, me ha dado su consentimiento, ¡Vermouth!- le grito Gin al pronunciar su alias.- Metete en tus asuntos y deja a los demás con los suyos**

**Vermouth se cabreo y le dijo a Gin que pensaba quedarse a vivir en el piso junto con él y Shiho. Gin sintió como se enfurecía, hasta que Vermouth le conto que tenía el permiso de esa persona para quedarse allí.**

**Mientras tanto en el cementerio privado de la ciudad Jurika estaba dando un paseo y llego hasta la tumba de Akemi. Jurika se detuvo delante de la tumba y arrodillándose acaricio la tumba con sus dedos índice y corazón al mismo tiempo que por donde habían pasado sus dedos empezaban a salir chispas doradas. Al poco tiempo apareció una silueta luminosa de un color arcoíris sin dar a conocer si es hombre o mujer.**

**La noche cayó sobre Beika y en el piso de Gin. Gin se hallaba sentado en el sillón del salón mientras maldecía todo lo que podía venirle a la mente, teniendo que convivir con Vermouth se había puesto de mal humor. Shiho se había despertado no hace mucho y al mirar alrededor se había dado cuenta que no había nadie con ella. Vermouth entro a la habitación aprovechando el mal humor de Gin. Shiho al ver a Vermouth empezó temblar y se tapo el cuerpo que estaba desnudo y que ella no recordaba que había ocurrido.**

**Vaya, vaya, veo que Gin te ha hecho de las suyas.- Decía Vermouth mientras encendía un cigarro lanzándole el humo a Shiho.- Veo que te ha hecho suya mientras dormías y tú ni si quiera te has enterado.- rio Vermouth**

**Vermouth…- dijo solamente Shiho mientras sujetaba la sabana con fuerza**

**Es una pena que este embarazada, y encima de Gin, no sabes los problemas que vas a causarle.- dijo Vermouth**

**Ese no es mi problema, no es culpa mía haberme quedado embarazada.- le contestó Shiho débilmente**

**¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte? ¿tienes miedo de que llegue a sus oídos?- pregunto Vermouth con diversión**

**Shiho no dijo nada más, sabía de sobra que hablar con Vermouth era como mantener una conversación con la pared, ella le hablaba pero Vermouth no escuchaba, ni si quiera la oía. Vermouth le explico que sería ella quien se haría cargo de ella, mientras estuviera embarazada. Notablemente Vermouth tramaba algo. A Shiho le dio un vuelco al corazón prefería mil veces estar a solas con Gin que con Vermouth y menos sin poder saber que pensaba, ya que siempre contestaba lo mismo.**

**Vermouth rio al ver la cara de miedo de Shiho, y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta no sin antes decirle que iba a pasar un buen rato con Gin y que no saliera a molestar.**

**Gin se encontraba sentado en aquel cómodo sillón cuando Vermouth se sentó encima de él y se acercó a su oreja, haciendo que Gin la tirara al suelo y se fuera hacía el baño, cerrando aquella puerta que podía quedarse atrancada de un portazo. Sin que Gin se diera cuenta la puerta se había quedado bloqueada dejando a Gin encerrado en el baño.**

**Vermouth sonrió al observar la situación fue a la cocina y preparo algo para comer dejando caer una capsula negra y blanca dentro de la comida. Al instante la capsula se disolvió. Vermouth cogió la bandeja con la comida, y la llevo a la habitación donde Shiho se encontraba.**

**Gin dice que comas.- le dijo fríamente Vermouth, estaba cabreada**

**No tengo hambre.- contestó Shiho levemente.- "¿no se supone que iba a pasar un buen rato con Gin?"- pensó Shiho para sí misma**

**Pues si no comes ya sabes lo que Gin te hará, además es una orden suya.- explico Vermouth con guasa**

**Está bien.- accedió finalmente Shiho**

**Vermouth le dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acomodo en una butaca de la habitación para asegurarse que Shiho se comía aquella comida. Shiho alcanzo la bandeja poniéndola encima de sus rodillas, cogió la cuchara con miedo, lógicamente no se fiaba de Vermouth, y se llevo aquella comida a la boca. Vermouth sonrió sin ser vista por Shiho. Acto seguido de haber tragado la comida Shiho cayó desmayada y ahogándose a la cama. Por lo que Vermouth salió de allí muy tranquila y se sentó en un sillón del salón a ver la tele.**

**Mientras tanto en la enorme mansión de Jurika en su habitación donde Shiho había pasado la noche una vez, se hallaba una muchacha acostada tapada con unas mantas. La muchacha tenía el pelo marrón oscuro casi negro y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Jurika entro a la habitación acercándose a ella y coloco su mano izquierda por debajo de su cabeza. Y con la otra mano le coloco en la boca una especie de fresa de color dorado.**

**Vuelve a la vida, Miyano Akemi.- susurro Jurika**

**Acto seguido la muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos dejando ver que sus ojos eran de color azul claro.**

**¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Akemi confusa**

**Continuara**


	21. Chapter 21 Sueño Eterno

**CAPITULO 21: ...Sueño Eterno…**

**La noche reinaba Beika, Gin había salido del cuarto de baño de su piso después de darse una ducha teniendo que tirar la puerta debajo de una patada. Salió al salón y observo como Vermouth se hallaba en la más profunda calma mirando la televisión. Gin la ignoro como si no existiera y entro a la habitación donde supuestamente se hallaba Shiho durmiendo, tenía ganas de tener relaciones y no precisamente con Vermouth, le apetecía más un coctel que un Martini. Al entrar al cuarto observo que la comida que se hallaba en la bandeja estaba tirada o esparcida por el suelo manchándolo y también manchando su gabardina que estaba cubriendo a Shiho, con una salsa de color morado. Gin se acerco a ella observando si estaba durmiendo, pero al llegar a su lado se alarmo. Gin observo como Shiho tenía los labios amoratados y estaba más blanca de lo habitual. Gin la cargo en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo normalmente ligero pesaba mucho más de lo habitual.**

**¿Qué ha comido? ¿plomo?- se pregunto para sí mismo Gin**

**Gin salió de la habitación y se encontró cara a cara con Vermouth a la que lógicamente el estado de Shiho no le pillaba de sorpresa. Gin le lanzo una mirada asesina a Vermouth ya que supuso que sería cosa de Vermouth. Gin llevo a Shiho al hospital más cercano y les advirtió que nadie debería enterarse de que ella estaba allí ingresada, cosa que las enfermeras y los médicos obedecieron al contemplar la mirada enfurecida de Gin.**

**Los médicos atendieron a Shiho durante más de tres horas. Gin no sabía porque pero cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía interminable mientras esperaba en la sala de espera. En la cual Gin se fumo más de treinta y cinco cigarrillos y la mitad de una caja que acababa de empezar pasando por encima de todos los quejidos y berridos de las enfermeras que le decían que no fumase. Al cabo de unas seis horas un médico por fin salió preguntando por los familiares de Shiho Miyano. Gin se levanto y se encamino hacia aquel médico, haciendo que el médico se sintiera muy intimidado.**

**¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Gin enfadado**

**Pues…. Vera la chica.- comenzó a decir el médico.- La chica esta en sueño eterno**

**¿Qué?- pregunto Gin enfurecido**

**Pues que está en sueño.- explico el médico muerto de miedo.- parece ser que ha tomado una píldora que ha hecho que entre en este estado casi vegetativo**

**Gin se enfureció aun más, sabía que esto sería cosa de Vermouth y lo iba a pagar muy caro. Gin se dirigió a la habitación donde Shiho se encontraba ingresada, al entrar observo a Shiho que se encontraba acostada en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente, los médicos habían conseguido bajarle la fiebre y su rostro se mostraba sereno y mas rosado. Gin se quedo observando su rostro detenidamente, pensaba en cómo le podía haber pasado algo así. Gin se sentó en un sillón de la sala y observo de reojo a Shiho.**

**Shiho movió un poco los dedos y Gin se dio cuenta y se quedo mirándola. Shiho abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su lado viendo que era Gin quien se encontraba a su lado. En ese momento Gin se levanto y salió de la habitación yendo hacia el centro de control de las enfermeras para ordenarles que le dieran el alta.**

**Continuara**


	22. Chapter 22 Suplicio Silencioso

**CAPITULO 22: …Suplicio Silencioso…**

**Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Shiho había estado ingresada por un sueño eterno en el hospital. Shiho había regresado al apartamento de Gin. Shiho se encontraba tumbada en la cama de la habitación junto a Vermouth que se hallaba sentada en el sillón que había situado justo al lado de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer dormía. Gin entro a la habitación y miro a Vermouth de mala gana.**

**Vermouth.- dijo levantando un poco el tono**

**Vermouth abrió los ojos. En realidad estaba despierta y miro a Gin de reojo.**

**Oh, ¿Qué pasa? Gin.- pregunto con curiosidad Vermouth**

**Disfrázate y ve a hacer la compra.- ordeno Gin de mal humor, cuando hablaba con ella se ponía de mal humor**

**Vermouth se quedo extrañada ante tal "petición" y le pregunto que porque no iba él. A lo que Gin le respondió, que si en diez minutos no se había disfrazado y largado de allí, lo iba a pasar muy mal. Vermouth arqueo una ceja, ella sabía que Gin no se fiaba de que ella volviera a envenenar la comida, pero aun así le dijo que fuera ella. Sin otro remedio que ese Vermouth se fue tal y como Gin le dijo. Dejando a Gin y Shiho a solas.**

**Gin se sentó al lado de Shiho la cual estaba durmiendo y le acaricio la cara, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus labios mirándola tiernamente. Solo se atrevía a ser de esta manera cuando Shiho estaba dormida y no había nadie por medio.**

**Gin aparto su mano lentamente de ella acariciándole la frente y levantándose de la cama despacio para no despertarla, mientras la miraba atentamente. Shiho abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Gin a su lado de pie junto a ella. Por lo que se sintió amenazada y contenta al mismo tiempo. **

**Sin decir nada Gin salió de la habitación dejándola descansar. Él sabía que si él estaba allí ella no descansaba por el miedo que le tenía. Y sabía que ahora le hacía falta descansar por lo que no quería estar mucho rato cerca.**

**Al cabo de un rato llego Vermouth con dos bolsas que dejo en la cocina. Gin sin fiarse de ella comprobó el contenido y se enfureció.**

**¡Vermouth!- grito Gin**

**¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Vermouth con indiferencia pero con diversión en el tono mientras se fumaba un cigarro**

**¿Se puede saber qué es esto?- pregunto Gin furioso**

**Pues.- empezó a explicar Vermouth.- es comida ¿no lo ves?- pregunto mientras se reía**

**Comida… ¿para gatos?- pregunto Gin cabreado**

**Me has dicho que comprara, pero no me has dicho el que.- decía Vermouth mientras se divertía, le encantaba hacer rabiar a Gin y eso a él lo sacaba de sus casillas**

**Al cabo de dos horas, Vermouth entro de nuevo a la habitación de Shiho con una mirada de pocos amigos. Pero no podía hacerle nada ya que si no Gin, la echaría del piso. Shiho al sentir aquella presión punzante abrió los ojos lentamente y se sobresalto al ver a Vermouth. La cual rio al ver la reacción de esta. Shiho se sintió mal parecía que Vermouth lo hacía a posta. Vermouth se sentó al lado de Shiho fumando. Por lo que ella se tapo la boca y la nariz con la mano. Vermouth volvió a reír.**

**¿Te molesta el humo? Sherry.- pregunto divertida Vermouth**

**Sabes que si.- respondió Shiho mientras la miraba asustada, no se fiaba de ella, nunca lo había hecho pero después de lo ultimo aun se fiaba menos**

**Vamos, Sherry no te pongas así, lo de la última vez solo fue una pequeña broma.- explico Vermouth mientras reía un poco.**

**Pues no me gastes mas bromas de las tuyas.- dijo Shiho asustada**

**Vermouth rio de nuevo, mientras le quitaba la mano a Shiho de la boca y la nariz y lanzaba el humo del cigarro hacía ella. Shiho tosió al no poder evitar tragarse el humo. **

**Continuara**


	23. Chapter 23 Empatia en la Oscuridad

**Este capítulo y el siguiente también serán algo cortos, disculpad las molestias u.u''  
Espero que os guste ^^**

**CAPITULO 23: …Empatía en la oscuridad…**

**El tiempo parecía que se hacía eterno para Shiho la cual ya se hallaba bastante avanzada con el embarazo. Gin la mayoría del tiempo aunque quisiera tener algo con ella, no lo hacía porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo. No quería por si le causaba algún daño irreparable después de todo se trataba de su hij. Aunque no sabían todavía lo que sería el futuro recién nacido.**

**Vermouth se tenía que encargar de cuidar a Shiho aunque en contra de la voluntad de esta última. Por alguna extraña razón Shiho tenía un mal presentimiento tenía la sensación de que cuando tuviera al bebe todo se complicaría con Gin y no sabía porque…**

**El tiempo iba transcurriendo y el embarazo que no le estaba sentando muy bien a Shiho, tenía que estar acostada porque no podía levantarse ya que se mareaba.**

**El tiempo de dar a luz estaba a punto de llegar. A Shiho se la llevo una ambulancia acompañada por Vermouth aunque a regañadientes por parte de Vermouth. Gin decidió quedarse en su piso. No le apetecía irse al hospital. Al parecer no se encontraba muy por la labor de acompañar a Shiho al hospital. Aunque él fuera el padre. Había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar del todo. Y aun no sabía de qué se trataba.**

**Mientras tanto en el hospital a Shiho la habían llevado a la unidad de maternidad para que pudiera dar a luz.**

**En la mansión de Jurika. Akemi estaba viviendo en su mansión desde que despertó de nuevo. Ya que al no tener donde ir. Jurika le había dicho que se quedara allí hasta que a ella le apeteciera. Ella en un principio se encontraba desconcertada. Jurika le había explicado que llevaba muerta un año más o menos, pero que no se preocupara, que ahora estaba viva. Como si nunca hubiese muerto. Por lo que no era una vida temporal ni nada por el estilo. Así que le Jurika le explico que se lo tomara como una segunda oportunidad. Akemi le pregunto que si él sabía algo sobre su hermana pequeña. Jurika le dijo que tenía una ligera idea.**

**De mientras en el piso donde Gin se encontraba. Gin se había quedado ligeramente dormido aunque estaba preocupado por Shiho. Pensaba en que si le iría bien el parto y si estarían bien el bebe y ella. Por alguna razón la mente de Gin estaba conectada con la de Shiho. Con lo que ella estaba notando la preocupación de Gin. Y se sentía aliviada en parte….**

**Continuara**


	24. Chapter 24 El reencuentro Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 24: …El reencuentro sorpresa…**

**Habían pasado tres días desde que Shiho dio a luz a una niña, la cual tenía el pelo rubio como el de su padre y los ojos de color azul como su madre. Gin había decidido el nombre de la niña. Y le había puesto de nombre Sherry. Como Shiho estaba algo susceptible al haber dado a luz. Gin no se fiaba de que en cualquier momento, se fuera del piso y se llevara a la niña. Por lo que la niña se hallaba en una habitación aparte. Y cuando Shiho tenía que darle de comer o algo. Gin siempre la acompañaba. Por si acaso.**

**Shiho estaba agotada. Se encontraba extenuada mentalmente y no podía pensar con claridad. Por lo que decidió dar un paseo ella sola. Mientras paseaba tranquilamente. Su cabeza pensaba en cómo se sentiría Akemi. Si todavía estuviera viva y se enterara de que tenía una sobrinita de Gin. Mientras pensaba en esto. Escucho como una voz la llamaba. Shiho en un principio se asusto, ya que la voz le era muy familiar. Extrañada se giro y se encontró con Akemi.**

**¿Akemi?- pregunto sorprendida Shiho**

**Shiho, me alegro de verte.- contesto ella sonriendo con una agradable sonrisa**

**¿Akemi? ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto incrédula Shiho.- No puede ser…..- exclamo Shiho sin poder creérselo**

**Veras Shiho… ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Jurika, verdad?- Pregunto Akemi**

**Si…- respondió Shiho algo confusa, no sabía donde quería llegar su hermana.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico en esto?- pregunto Shiho**

**Veras…. Ese chico ha sido el que me ha resucitado, Shiho.- Explico Akemi**

**¿Qué?- exclamo Shiho sorprendida.- No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto Shiho confusa y sorprendida a la vez**

**Akemi estaba a punto de explicárselo cuando de pronto. Gin apareció por detrás de Akemi. Y observo que era Akemi la que hablaba con Shiho. Cosa que no entendía ya que supuestamente Akemi estaba muerta.**

**Continuara**


	25. Chapter 25 La verdad

**CAPITULO 25: …La verdad…**

**Akemi estaba a punto de contarle toda lo sucedido a Shiho. Cuando de repente Shiho cambio su expresión de sorprendida a una expresión de terror. Había visto a Gin detrás de Akemi y sentía terror. Gin al ver su reacción confirmo la sospecha de que era realmente Akemi. Por lo que sonrió de manera fría y se acerco a ellas. Akemi al observar la reacción de Shiho. Se giro encontrándose cara a cara con Gin.**

**¿Quién me hubiera dicho que seguías viva? Masami Hirota.- Agrego Gin con burla para acto seguido mirar a Shiho y sonreír fríamente enseñando los dientes.**

**Gin…- Musito Akemi apenas audible.- "¿Cómo es posible que Gin...?"- pensó Akemi sorprendida**

**¿Cómo es posible que estés viva?- pregunto Gin con bastante seriedad**

**No todo sale como quieres, Gin.- respondió Akemi confiada, aunque en realidad no estaba confiada**

**Fhm… No entiendo cómo es que sigues viva, pero ten por seguro que todo sale como yo quiero… mas tarde o más temprano…- explico Gin, mientras se acercaba al oído de Akemi.- Por que ya tengo a Sherry donde quería.- le explico con un tono frio en su oído.- Y tú no serás la excepción.- termino Gin de hablar en su oído**

**Shiho sintió un escalofrió, una cadena de pensamientos desagradables le pasaron por la cabeza. Pensaba que Gin mataría a Akemi en menos tiempo de lo que le llevaría pensarlo. Pero de repente y sin que ella se diera cuenta. Gin estaba delante de Shiho. La sujeto por la muñeca y estiro de su brazo hacía él. Quedando ella pegada a él. Shiho se sorprendió muchísimo. Por otro lado Gin saco su pistola y apunto a Akemi. Para obligarla a subir a su coche. Que no se hallaba muy lejos de allí. Akemi no quería ir con él. Pero no quería dejar a Gin a solas con Shiho bajo ningún concepto. Así que Akemi accedió y subió al coche de Gin en el asiento trasero. Shiho iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Gin en el asiento del conductor. Gin salió de allí a toda prisa. Y llegaron al piso que en el que Gin vivía con Shiho y Vermouth.**

**Shiho salió del coche después de Gin, que en todo momento las estaba vigilando. Akemi salió también no sin antes dirigir una mirada severa a Gin. Gin solo le dedico una fría sonrisa.**

**Una vez dentro del piso. Gin obligo a Shiho a sentarse en un sillón y a Akemi en el sillón del frente. En el cual ato a Akemi con cuerdas. Para que no huyera. Shiho estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Gin. Gin saco su pistola de nuevo. La cual había guardado para conducir. Y apunto a Shiho a la cabeza.**

**Bien Akemi. Ya sabes lo que quiero saber ¿verdad?- pregunto mofándose Gin**

**¿Vas a dispararle?- pregunto Akemi muy seria**

**Depende de la explicación que me des. Y a quien le hayas dado esa explicación.- explico Gin**

**Si te refieres a si he ido a la policía. No lo he hecho.- contesto Akemi**

**Muy bien. Chica lista.- contesto mofándose Gin.- ¿Cómo es posible que estés viva? Akemi.- Pregunto Gin en tono muy serio y acercando más la pistola a la cabeza de Shiho.- Y será mejor que respondas seriamente Akemi**

**Si… supuestamente debería de estar muerta.- Respondió Akemi con seriedad.- Y estaría muerta, si no fuera porque un chico, me resucito.- contesto Akemi**

**¿nos estás diciendo que estabas muerta pero que alguien te resucito de la tumba?- pregunto vermouth algo incrédula uniéndose a la conversación**

**Sí… eso es.- contesto Akemi algo incomoda. Sentía como si no fueran a creerla y fueran a pagarlo con Shiho**

**¡Ha!...- exclamo Gin retirando la pistola de al lado de Shiho.- ¿Cómo esperas que me crea eso? ¿tan tonto me crees?- pregunto Gin bastante enfadado**

**No te lo creas si no quieres, pero esa es la verdad.- explico Akemi de nuevo**

**¿Y cómo se supone que te resucito y quien lo hizo?- Pregunto Gin divertido**

**Pues no sé ni una cosa ni la otra. En ningún momento le vi la cara ni me dijo su nombre.- mintió Akemi.- pero según me dijo utilizo magia para resucitarme.- finalizo Akemi**

**Ya… Magia.- Dijo vermouth riéndose**

**Si, magia.- Explico Akemi**

**Oye, Akemi. ¿De verdad crees que me creo eso de la magia?- Pregunto Gin seriamente**

**No.- Contesto seriamente Akemi.- De ningún modo lo creo. Eres demasiado incrédulo para creer algo así.- Afirmo Akemi con un tono entre serio y aliviado.- Por eso no me molestare en hacer que te entre en la cabeza, porque que esto te entre en la cabeza, es como pedir que te toque la lotería sin jugar ni una sola vez.- añadió Akemi**

**Gin hizo una mueca de enfado. Por lo que veía Akemi se estaba burlando de él. Y eso no pensaba permitirlo.**

**Continuara**


	26. Chapter 26 Una aparición Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 26: …Una aparición sorpresa, aparece Kaitou Kid…**

**Gin estaba furioso tras escuchar las palabras de Akemi. Al parecer a Akemi le había dado por burlarse de él. Y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir. Quien se la jugara a provocar a Gin acabaría muy mal.**

**Gin se aparto lentamente del lado de Shiho y se acerco a Akemi a la cual miraba bastante mal. Aunque la mirada de Akemi no se quedaba atrás. Ya que le miraba de una manera poco amigable. Gin al observar la mirada de Akemi le pego una bofetada a Akemi con la mano del revés. La cual no pudo evitar girar la cara con toda la mejilla roja.**

**Al cabo de 2 horas, la situación se había acabado tranquilizando. Y Shiho se hallaba en la casa del profesor Agasa. Donde miraba las noticias en la televisión, en el piso de Gin no se atrevía a mirar la tele, por si este último le decía algo. Al cabo de un rato llego Shinichi a la casa del profesor con Conan y Haibara. A los cuales parece que había llevado a dar un paseo. Shinichi entro al salón y se quedo mirando la televisión. Cuando de repente apareció una noticia inesperada, sobre alguien a quien Shinichi había tratado de atrapar muchas veces sin existo cuando aún era Conan. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del famoso Kaitou Kid.**

**Shinichi se acerco corriendo al televisor para escuchar la noticia ya que la televisión tenía poco volumen.**

**Esta misma mañana el director del museo Sizugaoka.- explicaba la periodista que estaba saliendo por la televisión.- Ha recibido un aviso de Kaitou Kid.- seguía explicando.- La nota dice así**

**Contenido de la nota:**

**El día 9 de Noviembre, antes de que el reloj del parque central marque las 12, apareceré con el viento de la media noche, para llevarme el rubí de destellos escarlatas. **

**FDO: Kaitou Kid **

**Fin de la nota:**

**¡¿Qué?- se exalto Shinichi**

**Vaya Shinichi.- dijo Shiho mientras sonreía.- me parece que tú antiguo rival a re-aparecido**

**Esta vez le atrapare.- afirmo Shinichi con toda seguridad de ello mientras daba más volumen a la televisión**

**La policía estará pendiente del rubí en todo momento.- decía la periodista.- ¿Cómo lo hará Kid para entrar al museo?**

**Shinichi estaba seguro de que atraparía a Kid esta vez y Conan también quería colaborar. Kid sabia de su verdadera identidad pero desconocía que ahora habían un Conan aparte del Shinichi original. Por tanto Shinichi contaba con una ventaja que Kid desconocía. La hora seria mañana antes de las 12 de la noche. Shinichi estaba nervioso no podía esperar tranquilo hasta que llegara el día.**

**Continuara**


	27. Chapter 27 Shinichi VS Kid

**CAPITULO 27: …Un enfrentamiento, Shinichi VS Kid… **

**El día con del aviso de Kid llego. Shinichi apenas había podido dormir por pensar en cómo se lo haría Kid, para robar el rubí. Siempre había escuchado que el museo Sizugaoka era un museo con una fuerte vigilancia. Y nadie pasaba así por así y menos si iban a robar algo. Pero claro se trataba de Kid. El cual era un maestro del disfraz. Y a simple vista podría haberse disfrazado de alguien de seguridad. Pero no. Kid había puesto en su nota que aparecería con el viento. Shinichi no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.**

**Shiho y Ran se encontraban fuera del edificio del museo. Y Shinichi y Conan estaban dentro del museo vigilando. Por supuesto el inspector Nakamori también estaba por allí. Conan estaba inspeccionando los lavabos mientras que Shinichi observaba cada detalle de la sala donde se hallaba el rubí. De pronto la vista de Shinichi se fijo en un punto del techo. El techo del museo era cerrado pero encima del rubí se hallaba una abertura circular que daba al exterior.**

"**¿Podrá Kid entrar por ahí?"- pensaba para sí mismo Shinichi**

**La hora que había puesto en el mensaje se acercaba y Kid no daba señales. Por lo que todos se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos.**

**¿Habéis comprobado las salidas de emergencia y las entradas?- preguntaba a cada minuto el inspector Nakamori**

**Si, ya lo hemos hecho.- respondía un hombre al otro lado del transmisor**

**Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está Kid?- maldijo Nakamori**

"**¿Por qué Kid quería esperar hasta antes de las 12?"-pensaba Shinichi.- "¿tendrá algo que ver el viento? tal y como decía su mensaje"- seguía pensando Shinichi**

**Entonces se escucho como el reloj del parque daba las 23:45. Shinichi miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió. El cielo se había iluminado como si de una aurora boreal se tratara. Entonces empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte dentro de la sala. Que se filtraba por la abertura del techo.**

**El viento se concentro solo sobre encima del cristal. El viento iba dejando ver algo como una capa blanca.**

**Ese es…- se sorprendió Shinichi.- "¿Cómo lo ha hecho?"- pensó Shinichi. Pues era cierto que Kid había aparecido con el viento**

**Shinichi no se explicaba como lo había hecho pero era cierto. Kid había aparecido antes sus ojos y los de los demás sin con el viento y sin que nadie lo viera. Kid se encontraba tras la vitrina donde se hallaba el rubí que ciertamente parecía desprende destellos de color escarlata cuando era iluminado con alguna clase de luz, como la de aurora que se veía en el cielo. Entonces Kid dirigió una mirada hacía los detectives y inspectores que se encontraban allí. Quedándose anonadado tras observar como Shinichi y Conan se hallaban juntos en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora. Durante unos instantes estuvo asombrado, hasta que por fin se le dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa confiada y segura. Mientras se le veía algo pensativo como si supiera porque Conan y Shinichi estaban en el mismo lugar. Al cabo de unos instante alguien llamo la atención de Kid.**

**Kid, quedas arrestado.- grito Nakamori mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara**

**Oohh- exclamo Kid sin ninguna sorpresa, ya se esperaba que dijera algo así**

**Estas rodeado por un montón de sensores y si te mueves activaras la trampa que hay en el techo.- explico Nakamori con una sonrisa triunfal**

**Pero lejos de asustarse o sentirse intimidado Kid solo se quedo pensativo. Shinichi le miro atentamente. Pues no se fiaba de él. Mientras pensaba en que le desenmascararía. Entonces Kid miro a Shinichi y le sonrió de manera confiada.**

**Cerrar los cristales de la abertura del techo, Rápido.- grito Shinichi. Pues intuía que ahora saltaría hacia arriba de alguna manera y huiría aunque no consiguiera la joya**

**Kid en un rápido movimiento agarro la joya y subió encima de la vitrina con la joya en la mano. Shinichi y Conan se fueron corriendo hacía Kid para sujetarle. Pero de nuevo volvió a soplar viento y Kid desapareció tal y como había desaparecido. Chocándose así Shinichi y Conan contra la vitrina en la que se hallaba una nota de Kid como que se había llevado el rubí.**

**¡Maldición!- Grito maldiciendo Nakamori con un grito que se escucho hasta fuera del museo.**

**Continuara**


	28. Chapter 28 Un recuerdo inesperado

**CAPITULO 28: …Un recuerdo inesperado…**

**La noche estaba llegando a su fin para dar paso al amanecer, Kid había conseguido escapar con el rubí y sin que nadie lo atrapara. Como siempre. Ni Conan ni Shinichi se explicaban cómo había conseguido realizar semejante truco. Y aunque encontraran a Kid, dudaban mucho que se lo dijeran ya que un mago nunca revela sus trucos. Shinichi volvió a su casa con Ran, y Conan se fue a su Casa con Shiho.**

**Mientras Shiho y Conan iban de camino la chica observaba divertida como Conan parecía estar dándole vueltas a lo sucedido con Kid.**

**No deberías darle tantas vueltas… Kudo.- comento divertida.- perdón quería decir Conan.- dijo mientras reía un poco, aunque parecía estar triste**

**No le doy vueltas.- explicaba Conan.- es solo que no entiendo como lo ha logrado… Y por cierto ahora soy Conan.- respondió mientras miraba a Shiho de rejo también algo divertido, sabía que le había llamado así para que dejara de pensar tanto**

**Por fin llegaron a la casa del profesor Agasa. El cual no se hallaba por ningún lado. Conan miro atentamente la casa.**

**Qué raro no está el profesor.- exclamo algo sorprendido.- habrá salido algún sitio**

**No lo sé.- contesto Shiho bastante sería, se había acordado de que se le había olvidado decirle a Gin que iría a ver la aparición de Kaitou Kid.**

**¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Conan preocupado.- De repente te has puesto pálida**

**Es que…. Con todo esto de Kid se me ha olvidado decirle a Gin que volvería a casa por la mañana.- explico asustada la chica**

**Oye Shiho…. ¿no creerás que Gin…- Conan no pudo acabar su frase ya que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y su mirada se fue hacia la puerta quedándose sorprendido.**

**¡Hola!- saludo enérgico el profesor Agasa mientras entraba por la puerta con unas bolsas con compra dentro de ellas**

**Ha… Hakase… ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto extrañado el chico**

**Bueno veras Shinichi, quiero decir Conan… es que resulta que me he acordado de que esta mañana iban a haber unas ofertas muy especiales en el súper y he ido a comprar.- finalizo Agasa**

**Shiho respiro aliviada y a Conan le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza. No se esperaba que hubiera ido al súper. Conan seguía pensativo y Agasa no pudo evitar preguntarle. Conan le explico que quería saber cómo había hecho Kid para aparecer de esa manera. Agasa se quedo pensativo unos instantes. Pero de pronto sonrió y le dijo a Conan que recordaba que hace unos 20 años Kaitou Kid realizo un truco parecido. Conan le pidió al profesor que le explicara cómo era ese truco si es que lo sabía.**

**Agasa le explico que se trataba de un truco ilusorio. Se debían colocar unos cristales en el suelo alrededor del lugar donde querías aparecer. Entonces enfocabas cada uno de los cristales con una luz de diferente color. Y al iluminarse estos los cristales emitían una especie de luz hacia arriba. Con la cual se conseguía el efecto de aurora boreal. Entonces se colocaban una especie de molinillos de papel en las copas de los árboles. Que empezaban a girar cuando la luz de la aurora estuviera en el cielo. Un viento muy fuerte empezaba a soplar hacia todos los lugares que estuvieran cerca del sitio donde querías aparecer. Esa fue la manera en la que apareció.**

**Oye Hakase ¿Cómo sabes que fue de esa manera?- pregunto Conan con muchísima curiosidad**

**Pues porque un mago muy famoso realizo ese truco… Y después Kaitou Kid también lo realizo.- explico Agasa recordando. Pero no me acuerdo que mago fue el que lo realizo… De todas maneras lo mismo Kaitou Kid lo hizo de otra manera.- concluyo Agasa**

**No… Tuvo que haberlo realizado de esa manera… tendría que llevar ropa muy oscura para que no desentonara con el lugar. Y entonces aprovechando la fuerza del viento nos hizo ver que aparecía de la nada.- explico Conan pensativo.**

**Mientras tanto en una cafetería no muy lejana al centro de Beika. Jodie y Akai estaban tomando un café. Jodie estaba tomando su café mientras alguna que otra vez miraba a Akai. Y este se mantenía en silencio como de costumbre. Parecía estar inmerso en algún pensamiento.**

**Shuu ¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto con curiosidad Jodie**

**No pensaba en nada importante.- contesto Akai mientras levantaba la mirada para mirarla**

**Pero pareces estar muy pensativo.- insistió nuevamente Jodie**

**No es nada.- repitió Akai de nuevo**

**¿Seguro? Shuu estas muy callado, ¿no habrá pasado algo?- volvió a insistir Jodie**

**No.- contesto rotundamente Akai**

**Jodie soltó un suspiro de resignación. No había manera de que le dijera en que pensaba.**

**¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto?- pensó Akai para sí mismo**

**Continuara**


	29. Chapter 29 Dolor incesante

**CAPITULO 29: …Dolor incesante…**

**Akai se encontraba pensativo en una cafetería y aunque se hallaba acompañado de Jodie, no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Akai se encontraba ahora sumido en un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo.**

_**-Flash Back-**_

_El libro está muy interesante ¿Verdad?- decía un niño de unos nueve o diez años que se encontraba acostado bocabajo en una cama. Mientras miraba a su lado donde se hallaba otro niño._

_El niño no contesto y se limito a mirar hacia otro lado con bastante timidez._

_¿No te gusta el libro?- volvió a preguntar el otro niño el cual llevaba una gorra de lana negra y tenía el cabello de color negro ceniza_

_Si…- contesto con timidez el otro niño de cabellos rubio platino_

_Siempre me estás mirando.- añadió el niño de la gorra de lana.- ¿Te molesta como me comporto?_

_El niño rubio negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

_Es que… me gusta estar contigo…- contesto el niño rubio.- me siento muy cómodo_

_El otro niño le sonrió dulcemente, pero de pronto noto como el niño rubio le agarraba el pijama con la mano que tenia sobre su espalda y temblaba a la vez, así que le miro_

_Oye… Shuuichi ¿seremos una familia siempre verdad?- pregunto el niño rubio con miedo mientras agarraba con fuerza el pijama del otro niño_

_Por supuesto.- contesto el niño de la gorra negra de lana mientras le sonreía dulcemente para tranquilizarlo_

_**-Fin Flash-**_

**Akai Shuuichi abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Jodie. Esta le miraba con una cara de pocos amigos ya que seguramente le había estado hablando y él no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía.**

**¿Estabas diciéndome algo?- pregunto Akai algo despistado**

**Me estás diciendo con eso que… ¿No estabas escuchando?- pregunto Jodie mientras sonreía pero se notaba claramente que estaba enfadada ya que no podía disimular una pequeña mueca en sus labios**

**Así es.- Contesto Akai con total naturalidad**

**Jodie se dejo caer a la silla dándose por vencida. Ella le había estado contando algo importante para ella y él no la había estado escuchando.**

**Mientras tanto por la ciudad. Shiho había entrado a un edificio mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas. Al parecer había pasado algo entre ella y Gin. Shiho subió corriendo hasta el último piso y se sentó en la cornisa de la ventana mientras miraba. Shinichi que la había visto pasar corriendo. Subió corriendo temiéndose lo peor, llegando a donde Shiho se encontraba.**

**Shiho no lo hagas.- Grito mientras entraba corriendo y se acercaba a donde Shiho estaba.**

**Shiho le miro extrañada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.**

**Kudo… ¿Qué no haga el que?- pregunto ella extrañada**

**Bueno… pensé que algo había pasado e ibas a saltar.- contesto Shinichi avergonzado. Pues se había equivocado de cabo a rabo**

**Todavía no me he vuelto loca… Kudo.- contesto la chica**

**¿Va todo bien?- pregunto preocupado Shiho**

**Si… como siempre.- contesto ella sin ánimos**

**¿En serio?- volvió a interrogar**

**Si… se puede decir que todo es como siempre… de antes de salir de la organización.- comento ella**

**Shinichi se acerco a ella y la sujeto de los hombros.**

**¿Te ha hecho algo Gin?- pregunto con preocupación Shinichi**

**Bueno eso es de esperar…- contesto ella**

**¿Y porque no te alejas de él?- pregunto de nuevo**

**Porque si lo hago, tanto tú como Ran estaréis en peligro.- contesto ella tristemente**

**No me digas ¿Qué te ha amenazado con eso?- pregunto furioso Shinichi**

**Si…- respondió Shiho con tristeza, ella no quería que Shinichi y Ran fueran infelices por su culpa, y tampoco que les pasara algo a ninguno de los dos. **

**Aunque era cierto que cuando Gin era amable con ella. Sentía que quizás podría volverle a querer. Pero seguía teniendo miedo hacía él y sabía que eso a veces era lo que a él le hacía perder los estribos. Shinichi iba a decirle algo, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Vermouth la cual se hallaba detrás de ellos**

**Tú.- se sorprendió Shinichi.- ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?**

**Os he visto.- respondió ella**

**¿Nos has visto desde el suelo? Estamos en una 30 planta.- contesto Shinichi**

**Siempre he tenido una estupenda vista.- contesto ella con algo de burla**

**Ya… ¿no será que nos has seguido a Shiho o a mi?- pregunto Shinichi intentado ver si se lo decía**

**¿Quién haría eso?- pregunto ella divertida**

**Tú.-contestaron Shiho y Shinichi a la vez**

**Vaya a coro.- rio Vermouth divertida**

**Shiho y Shinichi callaron no querían meterse en un lio con ella. Mientras que ella los miraba divertida.**

**¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Sherry? Silver Bullet.- Pregunto Vermouth mirando a Shinichi.- Necesito hablar con ella**

…**- Shinichi no sabía que responder. Él sabía que a veces se podía confiar en ella ¿pero hasta que punto?**

**¿Y bien?- Pregunto Vermouth**

**Está bien.- Dijo Shinichi mientras pasaba a su lado.- Pero no le hagas nada raro.- informo Shinichi una vez que llego a su altura para después entrar al cuarto de al lado**

**Descuida.- contesto Vermouth mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto con llave**

**Shiho la miraba aterrada. Tenía miedo de ella. Sobre todo después de lo que le hizo con la comida. Un poco más y se hubiera quedado en estado vegetativo por Dios sabe cuánto. Vermouth se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**¿Puedo?- Pregunto Vermouth**

**¿Te refieres a sentarte a mi lado?- respondió con una pregunta Shiho**

**Si, ¿A que si no?- contesto ella divertida**

**Antes preferiría sentarme con un dragón hambriento desde hace siglos.- objeto Shiho.- Seguro que sería más inofensivo que tú**

**Vermouth rio. El comentario le había hecho mucha gracia. Y visto que no le decía que si, se sentó a su lado. Sin esperar a una respuesta afirmativa.**

**Y a Gin ¿Con que le compararías? porque él es más peligroso que yo.- pregunto curiosa y divertida a la vez la actriz de los cabellos rubio platino**

**Continuara**


	30. Chapter 30 Noticia Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 30: …Noticia Sorpresa…**

**Habían pasado tres horas desde que Shiho había estado hablando con Vermouth. Shinichi se había ido a su casa a vestirse ya que tenía una cita con Ran en la cual quería pedirle matrimonio. Shiho por el contrario se encontraba en la cancela del edificio del piso de Gin. Tenía miedo de entrar al piso. Pensaba que Gin estaría furioso pero tenía que entrar. Ya que tenía que comprobar que su pequeña hija y su hermana Akemi estuvieran bien y salvo. **

**Shiho subió las escaleras, llegando así a la tercera planta del edificio. Shiho abrió la puerta del piso lentamente. Tenía miedo de encontrarse a Gin furioso. Unas horas antes habían tenido una pelea porque Shiho se fue a ver la aparición de Kaitou Kid y no le dijo nada. Aunque quizás no la hubiera dejado ir de todos modos. Shiho entro al salón y se encontró con Gin quien estaba sentado en un elegante y cómodo sillón con la pequeña Sherry sentada en sus rodillas. Shiho quedo sorprendida por la situación. Gin raras veces tomaba en brazos a su hija. Shiho iba a hablar. Pero Gin levanto la mirada y la miro con aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes. Shiho se quedo paralizada no podía hablar, era como si la mirada pudiera atravesar su alma.**

**¿Piensas quedarte mucho rato ahí de pie?- Pregunto Gin con frialdad**

**N-no.- respondió ella con algo de miedo**

**Pues entonces siéntate ya.- ordeno Gin**

**¿Qué haces con Sherry en brazos?- pregunto Shiho**

**También es mi hija.- contesto Gin mientras observaba a la pequeña sherry con una sonrisa mientras está jugaba con el pelo de su padre.- Y tengo tanto derecho como tú Sherry.- comento enfatizando el nombre en clave de Shiho**

**Shiho miraba la situación algo aterrada. Pero pronto su expresión paso de terror a una expresión de dulzura. Gin no estaba haciendo nada. Solo la tenía en sus rodillas pero no planeaba hacerle nada. Además también era hija suya. De pronto Shiho empezó a sentirse mal. Le dolía el vientre. Por los que inconscientemente se llevo la mano encima de su vientre. Y Gin naturalmente se dio cuenta.**

**¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Gin tratando de disimular la preocupación en su tono de voz**

**N-nada…. Estoy bien.- mintió la chica que apenas podía hablar**

**Sera mejor que llame al médico.- añadió Gin que veía que Shiho se encontraba mal**

**Gin se levanto para con el bebe en brazos, para llamar al médico. Pero Shiho insistió en que no hacía falta y que si tomaba un baño y descansaba un poco se le pasaría. Por lo que Shiho se fue hacía el cuarto de baño. Y se puso a llenar la bañera.**

**Shiho se puso a darse un baño en cuanto la bañera se lleno. Gin por su parte llevo a la pequeña Sherry a la habitación donde ambos dormían y la acostó en la cuna tapándola con unas mantas al finalizar de acostarla. Gin se acerco a una butaca y se sentó lentamente. **

**Pasaron tres horas desde que Shiho se había ido a bañarse y todavía no había salido. Vermouth se encontraba llamando a la puerta del baño. Y tratando de hacer que Shiho saliera.**

**Oye Sherry ¿se puede saber que haces ahí dentro?- pregunto con curiosidad Vermouth.- Gin ya se está cabreando**

**¿Está muy enfadado?- pregunto Shiho desde dentro del cuarto de baño**

**Pues bastante al parecer… ya se ha fumado 15 cigarrillos.- respondió Vermouth**

**Veintidós.- respondió Gin con vehemencia detrás de la mujer de cabellos platinos**

**Vermouth se giro para verle. Obviamente Gin estaba muy enfadado. Gin se acerco a la puerta y dio dos golpes en ella.**

**¡¿Piensas estar toda la vida ahí dentro? ¡Sherry!- pregunto furioso Gin**

…**.- Shiho no respondió **

**Si no sales… echare la puerta debajo de una patada Sherry.- informo Gin con furia**

**Gin espero dos o tres segundos antes de disponerse a tirar la puerta abajo. Y cuando se disponía a hacerlo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Shiho salió. Vermouth estaba apoyada en la pared mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Gin miro enfadado a Shiho.**

**¿Qué hacías ahí dentro tanto tiempo? Sherry.- interrogo Gin**

**Pues…. Me estaba bañando.- contesto Shiho con miedo**

**¿durante tanto tiempo? ¿y no te has mareado?- pregunto incrédulo Gin**

**S-si.- contesto Shiho en un tono apenas audible**

**Gin se llevo a Shiho a su cuarto y la lanzo a la cama de un empujón. Shiho cayó a la cama de lado. Y Gin se puso por encima de ella sin tocarla. Gin la miraba de una manera que parecía que le podría ver el alma en cualquier momento. Shiho no pudo evitar ponerse a temblar. Gin coloco su mano en el cuello de Shiho y ella se puso a temblar más y cerró los ojos con fuerza.**

**Dime, ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de baño tanto tiempo? Y no aceptare una excusa como respuesta.- espeto Gin**

**G-gin.- exclamo con miedo Shiho**

**¿Qué hacías?- interrogo Gin, no quería tener que hacerle daño, pero si no confesaba tendría que hacerle daño**

**E-estaba…. Haciendo una prueba…- dijo ella casi inaudible aunque Gin la escucho bien**

**¿Qué prueba? Espero que no estuvieras intentando huir de mi Sherry.- exclamo Gin mientras apretaba su cuello un poco.- Porque si no tendré que castigarte**

**E-estoy embarazada.- exclamo ella con esfuerzo al estar él apretando su cuello**

**Gin la soltó de golpe y se levanto de encima de ella rápidamente mientras la miraba algo sorprendido. No se esperaba que le dijera eso. Shiho le miro con miedo y tristeza entremezclados. Su cuerpo entero no paraba de temblar. Gin se alejo un poco mas de ella, se quito su gabardina negra y se la puso por encima a ella. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que Shiho no temblaba de frio.**

**Continuara**


	31. Chapter 31 Una sorpresa inesperada

**CAPITULO 31: …Una sorpresa inesperada… **

**Habían transcurrido unas cinco horas desde el incidente de Gin con Shiho. Ahora mismo la ciudad de Beika se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño. Pero en otro lugar cerca del parque de Haido. El agente del FBI Akai Shuuichi, se encontraba dando un paseo, mientras recordaba algunos momentos dolorosos de su vida. Akai iba caminando por el parque cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado al mismo lugar donde le dijo a Akemi que era un agente del FBI.**

**Akai se quedo mirando la fuente algo nostálgico. Extrañaba tanto a Akemi. Le hubiera gustado tanto salvarla, evitar que Akemi hubiera muerto. Pero el destino de ambos lo quiso de esa manera. Akai viviría siempre con ese recuerdo amargo de no haber podido ayudarla. Aunque se vengara de Gin. Eso no haría volver a Akemi. Y tampoco le traería la paz definitiva.**

**Akai Shuuichi que era temido por la mayoría de delincuentes en NY se estaba destrozando por un error fatal que llevo a Akemi Miyano a la muerte.**

**De pronto Akai escucho unos pasos detrás de él. Lo que provoco que este se girara y como resultado este se sorprendió muchísimo.**

**Tú…- exclamo Akai casi afónico de la sorpresa**

**Detrás de él se encontraba una persona muy familiar para él. Se trataba de Akemi. La cual estaba tan sorprendida como él.**

**Dai…- murmuro de un modo apenas audible**

**Akemi.- dijo Akai mientras la miraba, la verdad no se esperaba ese encuentro, pues él pensaba que ella estaba muerta, y no podía creerse que realmente se tratara de Akemi.**

**Dai…- Akemi iba a acercarse a él, pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe, no se sentía segura, ella pensaba que Akai la rechazaría.**

**Akemi dio varios pasos hacia atrás poniéndose de espaldas finalmente, y mirándolo girando solamente la cabeza, le sonrió diciéndole que se alegraba de volver a verlo. Akemi se giro de nuevo y comenzó a andar de nuevo para irse del parque. Akai no pudo soportar ver como Akemi se alejaba de nuevo de él. Por lo que rápidamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo.**

**Akemi se sorprendió muchísimo e inconscientemente unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Se sentía feliz por estar siendo abrazada por Akai/Dai. Akai la abrazaba fuertemente. Se notaba que la había echado a faltar. Akemi se dejo llevar por aquel intenso abrazo.**

**La noche acabo pasando dando paso al amanecer. Shiho se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de la habitación de Gin. Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y la desvelaron. Shiho abrió lentamente los ojos y atenta y cuidadosamente miro la habitación. Observando que estaba sola. Lentamente se levanto de la cama, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo dirigiéndose al salón. Allí se encontró con Gin. El cual se hallaba dormido aparentemente en el sofá. Shiho al verle allí no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Aunque no entendía muy bien como era que había pasado la noche allí.**

**Shiho se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña Sherry. Se acerco a la cuna y la miro dulcemente, y acaricio su pequeña carita mientras le sonreía. La pequeña Sherry estaba dormida. Shiho se fue hacía la cocina y preparo un café y un chocolate caliente. **

**Mientras tanto en el salón Gin se acababa de despertar y se dirigió a comprobar cómo se encontraba Shiho. Aunque lo que vio cuando entro al cuarto fue que Shiho no se hallaba dormida y que no estaba en la habitación. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era que Shiho se había fugado. Pero desechó la idea, ya que si ella se atreviera a hacer eso todos sus amigos lo pagarían muy caro. Por lo que fue a buscarla y la encontró en la cocina, preparando el café y el chocolate caliente. Shiho en seguida noto la presencia de Gin por lo que se asusto un poco. Pero este la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrecho contra él. Quedando ambos muy pegados. **

**Shiho se sorprendió pero reacciono en seguida y miro a Gin. Por lo que Gin la beso apasionadamente. Shiho se volvió a sorprender pero finalmente le correspondió. Se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Gin.**

**Continuara**


	32. Chapter 32 Desvelando el pasado

**CAPITULO 32: …Desvelando el Pasado…**

**Habían transcurrido unas horas desde que Shiho y Gin se habían despertado. Y ahora era media mañana. Akemi no había vuelto al piso de Gin. Seguramente estaría con Akai. Shiho estaba preocupada, pensaba que quizás le había pasado algo a Akemi. Gin por el contrario había enviado a algunos hombres la organización a buscar a Akemi.**

**Mientras tanto Akemi se encontraba dormida en la cama de la habitación del piso de Akai. Akai se encontraba a su lado sentado. Refirmado a la pared. No llevaba la camiseta puesta y estaba tapado. Akai miraba a Akemi tiernamente. La había echado tanto a faltar que no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Suavemente le acaricio la mejilla con los dedos de su mano. Akemi abrió los ojos lentamente y le miro.**

**Dai…-susurro Akemi al despertarse**

**Buenos días, Akemi.- contesto sonriéndole Akai**

**Perdona.- se disculpo mientras se incorporaba sujetando la suave sábana blanca para taparse su cuerpo, ya que no llevaba ropa encima.- Se que no eres Dai si no Shuuichi Akai**

**No te preocupes.- tranquilizo Akai.- Se que te llevara algún tiempo acostumbrarte**

**Akemi se sonrojo, se sentía tan feliz por estar de nuevo con Akai. Akai sin embargo cambio su rostro a uno más serio. Akemi en seguida se dio cuenta. Algo le estaba preocupando.**

**Da… Shuuichi ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupada Akemi**

**No es nada.- contesto Akai bastante serio.- es solo que últimamente he estado recordando algunas cosas de mi pasado.- explico Akai**

**¿Cosas de tú pasado?- pregunto extrañada Akemi**

**Si.- respondió suavemente Akai.- Aunque también cosas del pasado de Gin**

**Akemi se extraño, no entendía que quería decir con eso Akai. Éste al ver la reacción de Akemi, le explico que Gin y él. Habían sido como hermanos en el pasado. Akemi se quedo perpleja. No lo entendía. Por lo que siguió escuchando a Akai. Akai le conto que sus padres adoptaron a Gin cuando ambos eran pequeños. Al parecer la madre de Gin solía pegarle cuando éste era pequeño y al parecer abusaba también de él. Akemi quedo impactada. No se esperaba que Gin hubiera tenido una infancia así. Akai siguió contándole que a la madre de Gin la cual no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo sanguíneo con él le quitaron al niño. Y Gin fue adoptado por la familia de Akai. Akemi estaba tremendamente impactada, no podía terminar de creérselo. Pero continúo escuchando atentamente a Akai.**

**Al principio Gin era un niño muy tímido y que apenas se relacionaba con las personas. Su padre le había dejado al cargo de esa mujer que decía ser su madre. La cual ni si quiera lo era. Y el padre biológico se había ido abandonándolo. A Akemi la cual estaba muy sorprendida como afectada por la historia. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le dieron ganas de llorar.**

**Akai prosiguió con la historia, ya que necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Y Akemi era la única persona con la que podía desahogarse. Ni si quiera con Jodie. Solo con Akemi.**

**Akai le conto que dos años más tarde de que Gin fuera adoptado por su familia. Unos vestidos de negros llegaron a su casa diciendo que su padre quería verle. Por lo que se llevaron a Gin contra su voluntad.**

**Akai le dijo también que cuando volvió a ver a Gin. Él ya estaba en la Organización. Y ya era de la manera en la que Akemi y Shiho le conocen. Akemi sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Sentía pena por la infancia de Gin. Akai al darse cuenta de que Akemi tenía ganas de llorar. La rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco a él. Envolviéndola en un dulce abrazo. Akemi le abrazo también y dejo salir unas lágrimas que habían sido causadas por la historia de la infancia de Gin.**

**Mientras tanto en la sede de la Organización. Gin caminaba por un pasillo muy largo y ancho. Hasta que finalmente llegó a una puerta muy bien adornada. Gin llamo a la puerta.**

**Adelante.- le contesto una voz muy seria**

**Gin paso dentro de la sala y desde la puerta miro levemente a la persona que se hallaba sentado en un cómodo sillón negro, con una mirada no muy amigable. La persona sonrió.**

**Gin acércate y toma asiento.- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a un cómodo sillón**

**Gin se acerco y se sentó en un sillón negro humo. Gin bajo un poco la cabeza y su flequillo le tapo los ojos.**

**¿Cómo va todo Gin?- pregunto el hombre con curiosidad.- ¿te cuesta mucho controlar a esas dos niñas?- pregunto el hombre de nuevo**

**Para nada… las controlo con mucha facilidad.- respondió Gin serio**

**Mejor.- comento el hombre**

**Gin le miro levemente. El hombre le miro y volvió a sonreír. Gin no se sentía cómodo. Ese hombre no le gustaba nada. Por más que fuera el líder de la Organización. Aunque él le fuera el miembro más fiel de todos. No podía soportar a esa persona. Aunque los demás miembros de la Organización desconocían por completo todo esto.**

**Continuara**


	33. Chapter 33 Irrupcion Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 33: … Irrupción Sorpresa…**

**Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde y un edificio había explotado ante los ojos de la policía sin dejar ningún rastro, ni ninguna huella que delatara al culpable. Habían transcurrido dos meses. Y la Organización se había librado de un nuevo edificio que había estado a punto de delatarles.**

**Shiho estaba ya de dos meses de embarazo y al parecer no le estaba sentando muy bien. Akemi vivía con Akai. Con la condición de que Akai no se metiera en medio de la organización. Aunque Akai no estaba muy de acuerdo. No le quedaba más remedio que acceder. Ya que la vida de Akemi estaba en juego, y no solo la de Akemi si no que la de Shiho y su bebe también. **

**El líder de la Organización se sentía a gusto con la situación ya que así podría tener bajo vigilancia a Akai Shuuichi. Esperando una oportunidad para matarle. Akai Shuuichi no le gustaba nada. El líder no tenía ninguna intención de perder a Gin. Él ya sabía que Akai se sentía mal por el pasado de Gin. Y usaría eso para matarle.**

**En la sede de la Organización Gin llamo al despacho del líder. Éste le respondió diciéndole que pasara. Gin obedeció y pasó dentro del despacho. Aquella persona que se hallaba sentada en un cómodo sillón negro le hizo un gesto con la mano a Gin, indicándole que se sentara. Gin se sentó, pero su rostro no mostro ninguna expresión. El líder le miro y sonrió.**

**¿Qué te sucede? Gin ¿hoy no me muestras ninguna expresión de rechazo?- pregunto aquella persona**

**No.- contesto simplemente Gin**

**Dime Gin ¿Cómo le está yendo el embarazo a Sherry?- pregunto intrigado el líder o eso hacía ver**

**Bien.- contesto Gin sin ganas**

**Vaya… veo que estas poco hablador.- comento el líder**

**Gin no respondió. No tenía ganas de hablar con aquella persona. Aunque cumpliera sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Aquella misteriosa persona encendió un cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca dejando salir el humo de su boca.**

**Gin no dijo nada. Aquella persona le dijo a Gin que quería que se dirigiera a un barrio donde quería que eliminara a un hombre que era una amenaza para la organización. Gin se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de allí dirigiéndose al lugar que el líder de la organización le dijo. **

**Una vez que el líder confirmo que Gin y Vodka habían salido de la organización y habían ido a donde estaba aquel hombre que el líder le había ordenado eliminar. El líder de la organización mando a unos hombres de negro al piso donde Shiho, Vermouth y la pequeña Sherry se encontraban.**

**Los hombres irrumpieron en el lugar sin avisar y sin más preámbulos, se dirigieron al lugar donde se hallaban Shiho y Vermouth. Tirando la puerta de la habitación abajo de una patada. Shiho se asusto bastante ya que en ese momento Shiho llevaba en brazos a su pequeña bebe. Vermouth que se encontraba con Shiho también quedo bastante sorprendida, pero al contrario que Shiho enseguida reacciono.**

**¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto molesta Vermouth**

**Tenemos órdenes directas del líder, de llevarnos a esa señorita.- explico uno de aquellos hombres que habían irrumpido bruscamente en el piso. Mientras miraba fijamente a Shiho**

**Vermouth se sorprendió bastante ¿Por qué el líder de la organización querría llevarse a Shiho? No lo entendía. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno de aquellos hombres se acerco a Shiho peligrosamente. Y bruscamente sujeto a Shiho del brazo con mucha fuerza. Tanta que Shiho soltó un sollozo de dolor. Y por poco se le cae la pequeña Sherry al suelo. Si no hubiera sido, porque Vermouth al observar que se la pequeña Sherry se iba a caer de los brazos de su madre, sujeto a la pequeña Sherry y aparto de un empujón a aquel hombre de al lado de Shiho. Shiho la miro sorprendida. No se esperaba que Vermouth la defendiera. Shiho observo como la pequeña Sherry estaba a salvo en los brazos de Vermouth. Los hombres de negro no se atrevieron a atacar a Vermouth ya que era la preferida del Jefe. Y el jefe les había dicho que no tocaran a Vermouth.**

**Lo siento… Señorita… pero tendrá que venir con nosotros.- dijo uno de los hombres**

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- interrogo Vermouth**

**Lo siento… pero no puedo responder a eso.- contesto uno de los hombres, sabían que ella se opondría**

**Dos de los hombres de negro se acercaron a Shiho y se la llevaron obligándola a entrar en un auto negro. Mientras Vermouth se quedaba allí con la bebe en brazos. Esperando que Gin llegara para contárselo y que fuera a por Shiho.**

**Continuara**


	34. Chapter 34 Verdad Revelada

**CAPITULO 34: …Verdad Revelada…**

**Shiho había sido secuestrada por el líder de la Organización y había sido llevada a algún lugar. De eso ya hacía dos horas. Vermouth se había quedado en el piso. Con la pequeña Sherry a la que ahora mismo tenía en sus brazos. Ya que la pequeña tenía hambre y no había parado de llorar. Claro que también había estado llorando del susto que le habían dado los hombres que se habían llevado a su madre. **

**Vermouth se hallaba dándole un biberón para que comiera algo. Y después pretendía acostarla. De pronto llego Gin y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. Su piso estaba claramente revuelto y la puerta de la habitación que debería hallarse en un pasillo al fondo del piso se encontraba en el medio del salón.**

**De inmediato Gin corrió hacia la habitación y se encontró con Vermouth pero le alarmo no ver a Shiho. Y que Vermouth tuviera en brazos a su hija. Vermouth le miro con una cara muy seria.**

**Gin le pregunto qué, que era lo que había ocurrido con un tono especialmente serio. Se temía lo peor. Vermouth le contó que el líder de la organización había mandado a cuatro hombres a por Shiho y que se la habían llegado.**

**Gin se enfureció. Lo que demostró en su rostro. Vermouth se sorprendió, no le veía muy a menudo cambiar de expresión. Gin le pregunto que si no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Y Vermouth le respondió que no podía hacer nada.**

**Sera mejor que vayas a rescatarla.- comento Vermouth mientras dejaba a la pequeña bebe en una camita y la arropaba y acariciaba su pequeña y delicada mejilla.- No creo que planeen nada bueno**

**No hace falta que me lo digas.- dijo Gin de mal humor mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la entrada**

**Ok.- respondió Vermouth sonriendo**

**Gin se detuvo justo en la puerta y sin girarse.**

**¿Estarás bien?- le pregunto Gin**

**Si.- le respondió Vermouth algo extrañada y contenta a la vez. Ya que por una vez se había preocupado por ella**

**Gin salió de allí y se dirigió a la sede de la Organización. Mientras tanto el líder de la Organización había salido de la sede en un coche. En el cual llevaba a Shiho inconsciente y atada y amordazada con un trozo de cinta adhesiva justo a su lado. **

**Sería una pena que perdieras ese bebe por accidente.- dijo el líder de la organización con una fría sonrisa en sus labios.**

**El coche donde se hallaban Shiho y el líder llego a una pequeña casa. De la cual salió Akai. Y Akemi salió también colocándose justo detrás de Akai. El cual la protegía.**

**El líder bajo del coche y uno de los hombres bajo a Shiho la cual permanecía inconsciente. Akemi se asusto al ver a Shiho atada y amordazada. Akai simplemente apretó los dientes.**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿has venido a matarme?- pregunto Akai desconfiado**

**Por supuesto que si.- afirmo el líder**

**Ya veo… que me sigues viendo una amenaza.- dijo Akai con algo de superioridad en el tono**

**No te pongas chulo.- dijo molesto el líder.- la vida de esta chica y su hijo o hija podrían peligrar**

**Akai se calló. No quería que Shiho sufriera ni tampoco que perdiera al bebe. El líder rio. Y con una sonrisa saco una pistola y apunto a Akai.**

**Primero te matare a ti, Akai Shuuichi.- dijo mientras reía.- y después matare a estas dos.- dijo en un tono más bajo para que no le escucharan. Aunque Akai le escucho igual**

**¿Aun necesitas hacer más daño para quedarte satisfecho?- pregunto Akai**

**No tendría que hacer esto si tú no fueras una amenaza.- respondió serio el líder.**

**Ya veo tienes miedo de que consiga que Gin se vuelva contra ti ¿no es así?- dedujo Akai.- Porque aunque seas el padre de Gin eres quien más le ha arruinado la vida**

**Continuara**


	35. Chapter 35 Disparo de conviccion

**CAPITULO 35: ...Disparo de Convicción…**

**Akemi se había quedado impactada tras escuchar la declaración de Akai. El líder de la Organización era el padre de Gin. Mientras tanto el líder de la Organización sonreía cruelmente mientras permanecía entre las sombras y apuntaba a Akai con su pistola.**

**La luz de la luna empezó a iluminar el lugar dejando al descubierto al misterioso líder. Se veía que era un hombre joven. Tendría entre 20 y 30 años. Seguramente habría usado el mismo truco que Vermouth para permanecer joven. Su edad real debería ser entre 30 y 40 años por lo menos.**

**Su pelo era de color negro con reflejos verdosos y su ojo derecho se encontraba cubierto por un parche. El color de sus ojos era anaranjado.**

**Akai miro seriamente al líder. No le gustaba nada esa persona. Sabía que esa persona había sido quien le había ordenado a Gin en un pasado matar a Akemi. Akai no tenía miedo de que le disparara ya que llevaba un chaleco anti-balas, de lo que realmente tenía miedo era que hubiera un tiroteo y Akemi y Shiho resultaran heridas. Ya que ellas sí que no llevaban chaleco anti-balas. Además Shiho estaba embarazada. Y no quería poner en peligro a su hijo.**

**Mientras tanto Gin se dirigía en su auto a la sede de la organización. Sin saber que ni el líder ni Shiho se encontraban allí. Gin estaba preocupado. No quería que le pasara nada a Shiho ni a su bebe. De repente se le ocurrió que quizás el líder de la Organización solo quería a Shiho para usarla de rehén. Y si la quería para eso. Gin sabía a dónde se había dirigido el líder.**

**Gin dio media vuelta en medio de la carretera. Y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa donde vivían Akai y Akemi.**

**El líder de la Organización había apretado el gatillo disparándole a Akai. Pero Akemi se había puesto en medio para protegerle y había recibido ella el disparo. Akai la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Estaba muy preocupado. No quería volver a perderla.**

**Por suerte la herida de Akemi no era grave. Akai la dejo refirmada a la pared y miro fríamente al líder de la organización.**

**La actitud de Akai no le gusto nada. El líder estaba algo intimidado pero nunca lo reconocería. Los ojos de Akai transmitían determinación. Estaba claro que iba a acabar con él.**

**El líder tomo a Shiho como rehén y la apunto a la cabeza con la pistola. Cuando de repente un disparo atravesó el brazo derecho del líder. Dejándole sin posibilidad de empuñar un arma.**

**Por el dolor del disparo el líder soltó a Shiho y está cayó hacia el suelo. Pero Akai la sujeto para que no se diera ningún golpe. Y miro a la dirección de la cual había venido el disparo.**

**El líder de la Organización estaba muy enfadado y miraba con odio y rabia a la persona que le había disparado. La cual no era otra que Gin. Akai quedo sorprendido, Gin le había disparado al líder de la Organización, el cual era también su padre.**

**Esa noche el líder de la Organización fue arrestado por el FBI. Algunos de los miembros de la Organización también habían sido arrestados. A Gin y a Vermouth no llegaron a arrestarles. Ya que Akemi, Shiho y Akai intercedieron por ellos. **

**Pero como penitencia por sus crímenes ambos deberían ayudar al FBI. En casos en los que se les necesitara.**

**Continuara**


	36. Chapter 36 Felicidad

**CAPITULO 36: …Felicidad…**

**Habían transcurrido siete meses desde el suceso que tuvo lugar a la detención del líder de la Organización. El líder estaba ahora pagando sus crímenes en una cárcel de máxima seguridad para evitar que escapara.**

**Gin ahora se llamaba Jin Kurosawa. El cual era su verdadero nombre. Akai estaba a cargo de él. Aunque ya se fiaba de Gin gradualmente y sabía que no iba a hacer nada raro.**

**Shiho se encontraba ya de nueve meses con el embarazo. Después de aquel altercado Shiho había sufrido un fuerte shock y había estado de perder al bebe. Por suerte el médico fue capaz de evitar que Shiho tuviera un aborto.**

**Shiho se encontraba ahora en una habitación del piso de Gin donde vivía con él tranquilamente. Tomando un chocolate caliente. De repente Shiho sintió un gran dolor en el vientre. Estaba empezando a tener los dolores para dar a luz, puesto que acababa de romper aguas.**

**En ese momento Jodie que llego al piso para ver como se encontraba Shiho. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y en seguida la llevo al hospital.**

**Gin y Akai estaban justo en ese momento en un trabajo del FBI. Por lo que Gin no sabía que Shiho se había puesto de parto. Aunque estaba preocupado. **

**¿Estás bien?- pregunto Akai a Gin algo preocupado**

**Si.- contesto únicamente Gin**

**De pronto el móvil de Akai comenzó a sonar. Akai observo que era Jodie la que le llamaba. Así que descolgó el móvil.**

**Jodie le explico a Akai que Shiho se había puesto de parto. Akai se sorprendió y se lo dijo a Gin. Gin también quedo bastante sorprendido. Se lo estaba imaginando.**

**Akai dejo a unos agentes al cargo de la misión y se fue con Gin al hospital a ver a Shiho. La cual había dado a luz a un niño. Y ahora Shiho se encontraba dormida en una habitación del hospital. Mientras el bebe permanecía dormido en una cuna al lado de la cama.**

**Gin entro a la habitación y comprobó que Shiho se encontrara bien. Después de asegurarse que Shiho se encontraba bien. Fue hasta la cuna del bebe y le miro atentamente.**

**El bebe tenía el cabello de color plateado. Era muy hermoso. Tenía un color rosado en sus pequeñas mejillas mientras dormía, arropado con una manta.**

**Shiho abrió lentamente los ojos y miro hacía un lado. Dándose cuenta de que Gin estaba a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente.**

**Gin se giro y la miro y sonrió también de manera gentil. Gin se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Shiho se sonrojo.**

**Pasaron dos días y a Shiho le dieron el alta. Por lo que volvió de nuevo a su hogar junto con Gin. Ya habían decidido el nombre del bebe. Al cual llamarían Jin. Como su padre.**

**El nombre había sido decidido por Shiho. Quería ponerle el nombre real de Gin a su hijo. Al principio a Gin le pareció extraño, pero luego le pareció bien.**

**Gin se acerco a Shiho y abrazándola por la espalda, Gin le dijo que a partir de ahora la protegería y velaría para que pudiera ser feliz de verdad. Shiho se giro quedando su cara muy pegada a la de Gin.**

**A partir de ahora podrían tener una vida normal y sin que ninguna mafia dominara sus vidas. Shiho se sentía feliz. Por fin podría ser feliz junto a Gin, a quien ahora amaba con todo su corazón.**

**FIN**


End file.
